Cadenas
by NallelyFer
Summary: Kagome tomó una mala decisión y no puede escapar de su futuro, si lo hace su familia sufrirá, las cadenas de ese sujeto le harán sangrar las muñecas. (INUXKAG)
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola¡ Yo de nuevo, vengo a publicar una historia que esta en proceso de finalizar (ya que "mi pirata y yo"/"Enamorado de mi paciente" ya están terminadas pero voy actualizando seguido) por eso puede que esta tarde más en actualizar. ¡Espero sea de su agrado¡**

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

Las decisiones son parte importante de tu vida, se debe tener cuidado con ellas, ya que no siempre serán las mejores y por lo tanto, nos provocaran dolores de cabeza, eso siempre me lo decía mi madre, siempre quiso protegerme y darme los mejores consejos para jamás arrepentirme, pero bah, era joven y testaruda, creía que la vida sería fácil, que ella alucinaba y quería molestarme siempre, sin embargo no quise escucharla y ahora me arrepiento tanto, por no pensar bien en mi futuro he terminado casada con un hombre que no conozco, un hombre que la primera vez que lo conocí fue ese mismo día en que lo arruiné, ahora me encuentro frente al sacerdote, mis manos sudaban, odiaba esta situación, odiaba que mi vida ahora tomara este giro por mi idiotez, pero debo admitirlo, ese hombre era apuesto, su cabello negro como la noche, liso y llegaba hasta sus hombros, sin embargo lo que más me intrigaba era su mirada ambarina ¿Cómo una persona podía tener ese color de ojos?, ese momento en que nuestras miradas se toparon hubiera sido mágico, pero …..

Xx: deja de mirarme tanto, pareces una acosadora (con voz fría)  
hh: eres un idiota (susurrándolo)  
xx: cuida esa boca muchachita, en unos minutos serás mi esposa y me deberás respeto  
hh: al diablo con el respeto, jamás te respetare, estas arruinando mi vida  
xx: ¿estás segura de eso? Si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú quien arruinaste tu vida, es más, te llevaste la vida de tu familia contigo

Acabo de cumplir los 19 años, soy joven y me gustaba la buena vida, todas las noches saliendo con amigas, me encontraban siempre en los mejores bares de la ciudad pero por azares del destino caí bajo, cuanto me arrepiento, caí en la seducción de los juegos de apostar, aposté dinero que no me pertenecía, aposté el hogar que tanto mi madre y abuelo protegieron ¿Qué clase de hija y nieta era? Era una basura, mi madre lloró tanto cuando se enteró, nada me rompió más el corazón, tenía que encontrar una solución y la encontré, por desgracia mi solución era él.

Xx: si, acepto a la señorita Higurashi  
sacerdote: y tú querida hija ¿aceptas unir tu vida con el señor Taisho?

Me quedo callada, me estoy arrepintiendo de esto, no puedo, no puedo hacerlo, siento como su mano se une a la mía y me da un fuerte apretón, no puedo mirarlo, recuerdo a mi madre llorar.

Hh: Acepto

Se escuchan los aplausos y gritos, me giro y lo miro, puedo ver a través del velo su estúpida sonrisa, esta sonriendo, ese jodido, me acerca a su cuerpo y retira el velo que cubría mi rostro, estoy asustada pero el parece disfrutarlo, trago rápidamente mi saliva y me besa, esto tenía que ser una pesadilla ¿Qué había hecho? Su beso es fuerte y apasionado, sus fuertes brazos aprietan mi delicada cintura y puedo sentir que trata de desnudarme, rápidamente me tenso y se aleja no sin antes susurrarme en mi oído.

Xx: Bienvenida señora Taisho, bienvenida a las cadenas del infierno.

* * *

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? No olviden dejarme un review:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Se prohíbe la publicación de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.**

 **Puede contener escenas fuertes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

Todos se encuentran felices, disfrutando de la fiesta, veo a mi mejor amiga Sango bailando con su novio Miroku ¿Por qué no puedo demostrar la misma sonrisa? Ah claro, porque soy infeliz, estoy sentada y cruzada de brazos, quiero irme a mi casa, mi querido "esposo" esta a mi lado y su semblante es serio ¿Qué sucede con él?

Xx: No está funcionando tu papel querida esposa

Las últimas dos palabras, " _querida esposa_ " las arrastró con tanta frialdad, puedo suponer que me odia en este momento

Hh: No tengo porque fingir, no estoy feliz y lo sabes ¿Quién estaría feliz de casarse con un hombre grosero como tú?  
xx: tranquila gatita, guarda esas garras para nuestra noche de bodas

Me tenso ante ese comentario, lo había olvidado, la maldita noche de bodas, joder, ¿Cómo no perdí mi virginidad en cuanto pude?, veo que se levanta de la silla y se aleja, suspiro, puedo estar tranquila, pero mi tranquilidad no dura ni 10 segundos porque mis queridas amigas llegan.

Sango: oh kagome querida, te ves hermosa (abrazándome)  
Kagome: (correspondo) gracias Sango, déjame levantarme para corresponder mejor a tu abrazo

¿No me he presentado? Disculpen, mi nombre es Higurashi Kagome, como ya saben me acabo de casar y no por amor, necesito pagarle al sujeto el dinero que le debo pero ¿Cómo puedo pagarlo casándome con él? Fácil, este sujeto es un hombre rico y su familia poderosa, son dueños de una de las empresas más reconocidas de café en el mundo, tiene 25 años, me lleva 6 años de diferencia, lo conocí hace 1 semana exactamente.

 _ **-Recuerdo-**_

 _Una noche de viernes, libertad y ¿Por qué no? apuestas, últimamente me ha ido bien, he ganado 100,000 dólares, pero la avaricia es mayor, necesito tener más dinero, mi especialidad el póker, me siento en la mesa y veo a mis rivales, dos mujeres, un señor y me quedo atónita, ¿Quién era él?, era demasiado hermoso, joder, veía tipos guapos pero esa clase de bombón no, nuestras miradas se encontraron y juro por mis nuevos zapatos de plataforma que hubo electricidad, siento mi cara caliente, oh vamos kagome no te sonrojes, suspiro y espero a que mi amigo Roy reparta y lo que creí que era juego ganado, yo era la enjaulada._

 _Xx: buen juego señorita, espero mi dinero pronto_

 _¿De dónde cojones iba a sacar 800,000 dólares? ¿Entienden? Un ocho y 5 ceros y lo peor, dólares, estoy a punto de tirarme por un acantilado ¿Cómo pude perder?_

 _Xx: y por cierto no soy un hombre de paciencia, espero mi dinero más tardar mañana en la tarde_

 _¡Trágame tierra¡ ¿Qué puedo hacer? Acomoda su traje elegante y está por salir del casino, maldición kagome piensa rápido_

 _Kagome: ¡espere¡_

 _Sujeto su manga, puedo sentir la tela fina del traje, el hace una mueca, sigue viéndose hermoso, balbuceo y mis manos sudan, suelto su manga y el parece acomodar lo arrugado que provoque, puñetas_

 _Kagome: deme más tiempo por favor, es demasiado dinero_  
 _xx: eres tan pequeña e ingenua, si no me pagas puedes vivir los restos de años que te quedan en la cárcel_  
 _kagome: ¡solo tengo 19 años¡_

 _No muestres debilidad kagome, joder, soy tan idiota_

 _Xx: si, demasiado pequeña ¿Qué me puedes ofrecer a cambio de la alta cantidad de dinero?_  
 _kagome: mi casa, es un terreno antiguo, tiene un gran templo, es de alto valor cultural_  
 _xx: ¿una casa con un templo? (se ríe) no me veas la cara de imbécil, mi dinero, mañana_  
 _kagome: ¡No¡ escuche, esa templo ha sobrevivido a tantas generaciones, tenemos un árbol que tiene historia de hace más de 500 años_

 _¡Por favor cierra la boca kagome¡_

 _Xx: ¿alto valor cultura? (coloca un dedo sobre mi boca) muy bien, tu terreno cultural, mañana mismo iré a sacarte de allí_

 ** _-Fin del recuerdo-_**

Sango: kagome ¿querida por qué lloras? (preocupada)  
Rin: es la emoción Sango, que por cierto que escondido lo tenías amiga ¿Por qué nunca nos presentaste a tu novio?  
Ayame: déjenla, está emocionada, oh no, ¿estás embarazada?  
kagome: (sonrió y limpio las lágrimas) las amo chicas  
Sango: venga kagome, es tu gran noche  
Ayame: que por cierto ¿Dónde está tu esposo? (buscándolo entre la multitud)

Hay demasiada gente, la mayoría son gente de negocio que conoce Taisho, tambien están mis amigos y mi familia, pero de parte de la familia de él no veo a nadie, además no me importa en lo más mínimo donde esta aquel sujeto, estoy por decirle a mis amigas que lo aborrezco pero veo su cara de idiotez, esa cara que ponen cada que se les presenta un tipo guapo, joder.

Xx: señoritas, si me disculpan, debo bailar con mi esposa

Su toque es delicado, su fuerte mano sujeta mi brazo como si fuera aquellas finas telas que tenía esa noche, mis amigas asienten y mi mirada asesina las regresa al mundo, sigo al idiota al centro de la pista, todos nos ven, muero de vergüenza, veo a mi madre a lo lejos, sonríe pero en su mirada se demuestra la tristeza profunda, en mi abuelo la decepción pero aun así me aman, suspiro y el vals comienza.

Xx: vamos esposa mía, sonríe ¿Qué te hace falta? ¿No te gusta esta gran boda?  
kagome: sabes que esto no va a funcionar ¿verdad?  
xx: debes agradecerme, gracias a mí tu familia no está en la calle (aprieta su agarre en mi cintura)  
kagome: te aborrezco Taisho, jamás te amare  
xx: no me llames Taisho, vamos preciosa, susurra mi nombre (acercando su boca a mis labios) dilo  
kagome: (me sonrojo) ja…ja..Jamás  
XX: ¿segura? (lamiendo mi labio superior)  
kagome: inu…..inu…. ya… Inuyasha  
Inuyasha: es todo lo que quería (me besa)

* * *

 **¡Saludos¡**


	3. Chapter 2

**Personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Se prohíbe la publicación de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.**

 **Puede contener escenas fuertes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.**

Después de aquella escena, todos gritan y aplauden, siento mi rostro arder, veo su sonrisa burlona, oh pequeña sabandija, empieza el baile de los recién casados, quiero irme de aquí, no lo soporto, parece que kami está de mi lado, la lluvia se hace presente, la ceremonia se realiza en el jardín de la mansión de los Taisho, los invitados corren a refugiarse, el me jala del brazo y me lleva a la dirección contraria, me lleva al frente de la casa, siento el lodo en mis zapatillas, la parte baja del vestido esta enlodado, me carga y me introduce en el coche, le grito pero cierra la puerta, rápidamente entra al carro y conduce ¿A dónde vamos?

Kagome: ¡qué rayos te pasa¡ esto se llama secuestro (furiosa)  
Inuyasha: tranquila gatita, tomamos algo de tiempo para nuestra luna de miel

En definitiva estaba equivocada, kami estaba en mi contra, batallo pero lo logro, me cambio de asiento y tomo el del copiloto, estúpido vestido de novia, el solo se limita a ver el camino, la lluvia aparece con mayor intensidad, deja de conducir y me quedo confundida

Inuyasha: bien, la lluvia me impide seguir, no quiero quedar viudo antes de la luna de miel  
kagome: ¿Qué pretendes Taisho? ¿A qué se debió esta boda?  
Inuyasha: te lo dije, me debes mucho dinero y me lo vas a pagar  
kagome: ¿Cómo rayos te pagaré? No comprendo  
Inuyasha: eres tan tonta, por eso te derroté (empieza a reírse) tú me harás ganar mucho dinero  
kagome: ¡Ser miserable¡ (lo golpeo en la cara) ¡piensas prostituirme¡

Ya es de noche por lo que no distingo su rostro pero sujeta mis brazos los cuales yacen en forma de puños, se acerca lo suficiente a mi rostro y siento su aliento sobre este, trago saliva lentamente

Inuyasha: Necesito un hijo, un hijo varón, con eso me pagarás, si tú me das un hijo varón mi padre me dará todo el dinero que este a su cuidado, mis padres quieren un nieto  
kagome: ¿un….un hijo?  
Inuyasha: hijo varón (me suelta) ¿no es fácil? Me das al niño y te dejo libre, por eso mismo quise las cosas rápido  
kagome: ¿todo lo hiciste por dinero? (sorprendida)  
Inuyasha: (se ríe con mucha fuerza) ¡No me digas ¡¿creíste que me habías gustado? Pequeña estúpida, no eres de mi clase

Oh golpe bajo, ya sé que no somos de la misma clase ¿Por qué lo remarca?, un minuto, para tener hijos ¡No ¡

Kagome: no lo haré, no tendré relaciones sexuales contigo  
Inuyasha: firmaste  
kagome: ¿Qué firme?  
Inuyasha: (desesperado) mujer eres tan ingenua, no solo firmaste un "acta de matrimonio" firmaste un contrato, tienes un año para darme un hijo, un hijo varón, si no cumples dentro de ese límite de tiempo, te embargare e iras a prisión.

¡QUE ¡es lo único que dice mi mente, ¿Por qué rayos me engaño de esa forma? ¡Qué carajos¡ embargada, demandada, encarcelada, tengo un año, 365 días para darle un hijo y varón a este sujeto

Kagome: la avaricia te destruirá  
Inuyasha: pequeña Catarina, eres la menos indicada para decirlo  
kagome: por eso lo digo, mi avaricia me destruyó mi futuro (cubro mi rostro con mis manos)

Quiero llorar de impotencia ¿todo es así de cruel?, ni siquiera me dio chance de despedirme de mi familia, oh kagome eres tan idiota, bajo el vidrio y siento el olor de tierra de mojada, la fresca brisa y la lluvia cesa, el sonido del motor interrumpe mi melancolía y seguimos a nuestro destino, tengo tantas dudas

Kagome: oye  
Inuyasha: si, nuestro matrimonio dura 1 año  
kagome: ¿Cómo sabias que eso te iba a preguntar?  
Inuyasha: intuición  
kagome: entonces si no me embarazo ¿iré a la cárcel?  
Inuyasha: no, si no me das un hijo varón, puedes embarazarte pero si no es un varón, iras a prisión  
kagome: ¿no me aceptas una niña?  
Inuyasha: las mujeres no son aptas para los negocios  
kagome: machista  
Inuyasha: no te preocupes querida, este año estaré al 100% a tu disposición (coloca su mano sobre mi muslo) por lo que tendremos ese niño a como dé lugar, y empezaremos en unas horas

Tengo miedo, tengo miedo lo que me vaya a pasar en este año, si me llego a embarazar tengo miedo del futuro de mi hijo, esperen ¿ya me preocupo por un ser que aun no existe?, kagome tranquilízate, si te embarazas rápido, podrás darle al niño y huir, no es como si me importase lo que pasara con el niño, después de todo, Inuyasha es el interesado y yo sería libre pero para eso tengo que tener intimidad con él ¿sería fácil no?, eso creía, no tenía idea en lo que me metía.

* * *

 **¡Saludos¡**


	4. Chapter 3

**Personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Se prohíbe la publicación de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.**

 **Puede contener escenas fuertes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.**

El tiempo pasaba y él seguía conduciendo, estaba muy cansada por lo que me quede profundamente dormida, nose cuanto tiempo pasó pero un movimiento brusco me hizo despertar algo asustada y confundida.

Inuyasha: vamos levántate, no pienses que te voy cargar (sujetando la puerta del carro de mi lado)  
Kagome: ¿don..donde estamos? (recuperando los sentidos) ¿Dónde me trajiste?  
Inuyasha: cállate y sal de aquí

Su fuerte brazo sujeto el mío, sentí dolor, me sacó bruscamente del carro y me empujó fuera de este, casi resbalo pero logre sostenerme, todo está oscuro, no logro divisar nada ¿A dónde me trajo? Oh dios, va a matarme, vamos kagome piensa, estas en un lugar con oscuridad total, no tienes ni la mas mínima idea de qué lugar se trate ¿joder, que hago? Veo como avienta fuertemente la puerta y guarda las llaves en el bolsillo, se acerca y me vuelve a sujetar fuertemente del brazo

Inuyasha: no trates escapar niña, como vez, estamos en un lugar de oscuridad total  
kagome: ¡qué vas a hacerme¡ (empiezo a llorar) ¡vas a matarme¡ ¡Ayuda¡  
Inuyasha: cállate (coloca su mona sobre mi boca) esperaremos a que vengan por nosotros, no te mataré, ¿no te acabo de decir que ocupo un hijo?

Mordí su mano y gruñó, se alejó un poco de mí y saco su teléfono celular, tengo mucho miedo, estoy muy nerviosa, tengo frio y tengo hambre, estoy muy incómoda con este vestido, siento sus manos sobre mis hombros, estoy por patearle pero un sonido me saca de mis pensamientos

Inuyasha: ya llegaron

Su voz suena esperanzada, el lugar oscuro se ilumina completamente dejándome ciega por unos instantes cuando me recupero puedo divisar una gran pista de vuelo ¿Qué rayos hacemos aquí?, mi pregunta se acaba de contestar, a lo lejos se ve un avión aterrizando

Inuyasha: vamos, tenemos que irnos

Su brazo se enrolla en mi cintura y caminamos juntos, nos recibe una mujer con un uniforme algo extraño para mi gusto

Srta: Buenas noches señor Taisho y felicidades por su matrimonio  
Inuyasha: muchas gracias Misaki (sonríe) estoy más enamorado que nunca (besa mi mano)

Estoy confundida ¿Quién es ella? ¿Felicidades por su matrimonio? ¿MÁS ENAMORADO QUE NUNCA? Quiero reírme pero parece que me descubre y cuando besa mi mano también da un ligero apretón, me empuja y subimos al avión, no puedo quitar mi cara de impresión, esto no parece un avión, he viajado en uno de estos pero no son así ¿Qué clase de ricachón es este Taisho? Hay ligeros asientos muy cómodos y sobre todo ejecutivos, como más allá de la primera clase, sigo avanzando y llegamos a un lugar donde parece más casual, pareciera una habitación, y si, es un sofá que por lo que veo se transforma en cama, de nuevo siento sus brazos sobre mis hombros y me estremezco cuando me susurra en mi oído

Inuyasha: en un rato más te haré mía sobre esa cama (lame el lóbulo de mi oreja)

Me alejo rápidamente de él, su sonrisa burlona, vuelve a acorralarme contra la pared, que se quite, que se quite

Inuyasha: que haces idiota, el avión esta por despegar

Vuelve a tomar mi brazo y me arrastra hasta los primeros asientos, me obliga a sentarme y de igual manera él, cuando ya podemos levantarnos, lo hacemos y me lleva a aquella ligera habitación no improvisada, veo que cierra la puerta, y corro alejándome en la otra esquina, me mira y hace una mueca y se acerca al sofá para convertirlo en cama, estoy muy nerviosa, es mi primera vez ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Será delicado? ¿Me dolerá? Tanto estoy sumida en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta que el idiota se encuentran desabrochando el cierre del vestido, haciéndolo caer y haciéndome volver a la realidad

Kagome: ¡qué te pasa¡ (me alejo y recojo el vestido para cubrirme)  
Inuyasha: te dije que empezaríamos pronto para tener a ese niño, no te quiero a mi lado más de 9 meses  
Kagome: ¡Tan siquiera avísame¡  
Inuyasha: solo cállate y acabemos con esto rápido  
kagome: ¿acabar rápido?  
Inuyasha: querida no me interesa satisfacerte, no tengo deseos en ti, solo pondré mi semilla y listo

Esto era una pesadilla, oh no, me dolerá demasiado, la kagome interna está llorando bajo las sabanas, no quiero que me toque, me siento una basura a su lado, me arrebata el vestido y después a mi sobre la cama, se encuentra sin el saco y sin la playera, mis zapatos son rápidamente aventados de igual manera que los suyos, sus besos son bruscos, quiero llorar y lo hago, el solo dice que me calle y que quiere terminar esto rápido, deja chupetones por todo mi cuerpo, rompe el conjunto de ropa interior que ingenuamente compré y reservé para mi bello día ¿acaso le vio y le pareció lindo?, empieza a desabrochar sus pantalones, muerde mi cuello y sus manos acarician mis partes intimas de manera brusca, doy un grito y lloro fuertemente, lo empujo y cubro mi desnudes con mis brazos y mi cabello ahora suelto, el parece enojarse y veo que eleva su mano pero detiene su acto

Kagome: ¡por favor me duele¡ ¡soy virgen ten cuidado imbécil¡ ¡no me lastimes¡ ¡dañaras mi organismo antes de darte a ese niño¡  
Inuyasha: (sorprendido) ¿vir...virgen?  
Kagome: (sigo cubriéndome) ¡Si¡ ¡soy una virgen¡ ¿acaso eso no te lo esperabas? (empiezo a reír) creo que eso no lo podrás controlar señor Taisho (retiro el cabello de mi rostro y veo como sigue con su rostro de sorpresa, para después sujetar su cabello con fuerza, suspirar y volverme a mirar)  
Inuyasha: ¡estúpida debiste decírmelo antes¡ (vuelve a abrocharse su pantalón) no me interesan las vírgenes, tanto que las evité y mira con quien me fui a casar (recoge su camisa del suelo) escúcheme señora Taisho, no crea que se ha salvado, por lo que queda de día siéntase protegida porque cuando lleguemos a nuestra nueva casa me encargaré de que su condición sea cambiada

Colocándose la camisa, salió del lugar, dejándome sola y tan aterrada, vuelvo a cubrirme con las telas y lo único que puedo hacer es llorar, desear morirme y que jamás le pueda dar un hijo a ese demonio, ¿Qué le pasaría mi bebé con él a su lado?


	5. Chapter 4

**Personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Se prohíbe la publicación de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.**

 **Puede contener escenas fuertes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.**

Seguí sentada en la gran cama, solo lloraba y trataba de calmarme pero no podía, kagome eras tan estúpida, quería acabar con este infierno, mi vestido estaba desecho, mi maquillaje corrido, me levante y busque mi maleta, me quería cambiar, no había nada, volví a recostarme y a volver a llorar, escuche una voz, una mujer, me levanto y es la misma que nos recibió hace rato

Misaki: señora Taisho perdona mi atrevimiento pero (acercándose a mi) contrólese (da ligeras palmaditas en mi espalda) no haga enojar al señor Taisho  
Kagome: dej… déjame sola (sin mirarla)  
Misaki: tranquila señora, le traigo algo de ropa

Me levanto rápidamente y la miro, trae varias bolsas, es ropa nueva, lo noto porque cuando la saca de las bolsas da ese ligero olor a "nuevo", saca una falda y saco ejecutivo de color negro, tacones del mismo color y blusa blanca, accesorios y maquillaje, de otras bolsas saca un vestido algo ajustado y con olanes al final de color rojo, sin mangas, tacones blancos con detalles rojos y listones.

Kagome: ¿y todo eso? (limpiando las lágrimas)  
Misaki: antes de casarse el señor Taisho me dijo sus medidas y me pidió que comprara ropa para usted (feliz)  
kagome: esa ropa no me gusta  
Misaki: lose señora, leí su expediente, pero fueron las indicaciones del señor Taisho sin embargo me tome la molestia de traer esto

De otra bolsa saco un suéter ligero de color grisáceo con detalles de búhos, un pantalón de mezclilla color celeste y unas zapatillas de color grisáceas.

Kagome: me gusta eso (señalo el último conjunto)  
Misaki: me retiro señora, pero no puede usarlo, eso déjelo para cuando llegue a la mansión, le recomiendo el vestido rojo, si me permite, tome una ducha y le ayudare con el maquillaje

Obedecí, el agua estaba tibia, era mi primera vez en un avión de este tipo ¿me podría acostumbrar?, si claro, tal vez este sujeto me mantenga encerrada, salgo y hago caso al vestido, la tela es suave y se ve que es de marca reconocida, Misaki me sujeta el cabello en una coleta alta y me maquilla algo ligero, después se marcha y me entrega una portátil en donde veré mi horario, esperen ¿mi horario?, así es, venía estipulado en el contracto y no era cualquier horario, era un horario escolar, clases de educación y de música y canto ¿Qué se creía Inuyasha? ¿Mi padre? ¿Me creía una tonta?, Misaki me dijo que volviera a sentarme que ya íbamos a aterrizar, sin embargo no vi a Inuyasha, supuse que estaba en otro asiento lejos, estaba por marearme pero logramos llegar con vida, el apareció y tomó mi mano, no me miró durante todo el trayecto.

Inuyasha: (baja del auto) hogar dulce hogar (se acerca al otro lado del automóvil y abre la puerta) baja  
Kagome: (bajo del carro) gr.a… gracias  
Inuyasha: te recomiendo que te quedes callada, llegaras y dirás "gracias por su amabilidad", después comeremos y subiremos a nuestra habitación.

Solo suspiré y lo seguí, entrando nos recibió una señora, su nombre Kaede-sama, una amable mujer algo anciana, nos acompaño a la habitación, un joven sirviente subió las maletas, apenas entramos, Taisho cerró la puerta y me acorraló contra la pared

Inuyasha: no creas que te deseo pequeña (acaricia mi mejilla)  
kagome: en… entonces ¿Por qué haces esto? (nerviosa)  
Inuyasha: simplemente lo hago para molestarte, en 365 días debemos tener al bebé  
Kagome: Inuyasha yo…  
Inuyasha: Shh (coloca un dedo sobre mis labios) bajemos a comer, pero antes

Presiona sus labios sobre los míos, un beso fugaz pero logra hacer que mis labios se hinchen, maldito idiota, bajamos y comemos, tal como me lo ordenó, me quedo callada y solo agradezco cuando es necesario, terminando, volvemos a subir y acomodamos nuestras cosas

Kagome: ¿tu ropa donde la colocaras?  
Inuyasha: no dormiremos en la misma habitación  
kagome: (sorprendida) ¿Qué?  
Inuyasha: (se ríe) no lo mal interprete señora Taisho  
Kagome: no lo hago (sonrío) me alegra no dormir juntos, así no veré tu estúpida cara (lo miro desafiante)  
Inuyasha: cuide sus palabras señora Taisho no querrán que le corten la lengua (sale de la habitación)  
kagome: es un idiota

Me la paso acostada, no tengo nada que hacer, estoy aburrida, por suerte pude cambiarme, unos jeans ligeros y una camisa polo, tengo mucho sueño, mi cabello se ha enredado debido a que no lo cepille después de deshacer el peinado, está oscureciendo y mi estomago molesta, me levanto frustrada y me dispongo a salir del cuarto pero la puerta de abre de golpe y la figura de Inuyasha me aterra

Kagome: ¡Idiota¡ ¿no te enseñaron a tocar?  
Inuyasha: no necesito tocar para ver a mi esposa

Su voz suena diferente, se tambalea, esta borracho, empieza a desabrochar su camisa y sus pantalones, empiezo a gritar y me sujeta, con su corbata amarra mis manos y me inmoviliza, sigo gritando y empiezo a llorar, el me abofetea y empieza a besarme, maldito, piensa abusar de mi

Kagome: ¡Inuyasha reacciona suéltame ¡

No me obedece, sigue en su tarea de acariciar mi cuerpo, quitándome las prendas, tengo mucho miedo pero algo pasa con mi cuerpo, está reaccionando ante las caricias, mi parte baja se siente humedecida, siento sus manos en mi parte intima, oh no está tocando.

Kagome: inu…. Inuyasha… (empiezo a gemir) de… detente  
Inuyasha: me deseas, lo sé, yo también te deseo

Sus palabras me erizan la piel, ¿él me desea?, miente, el dijo que no me deseaba, sus caricias son tan perfectas, sus besos tan tiernos, oh dios Inuyasha, llega el momento y desata mis manos, lo abrazo y empieza a penetrarme, siento dolor, encajo mis uñas en su espalda

Inuyasha: resiste kagome  
kagome: duel… duele (me quejo)

Me besa ferozmente y empieza a moverse, el tiempo pasa tan rápido y mi cuerpo suda demasiado, muchas posiciones y la habitación se llena de nuestros gemidos y nuestras respiraciones agitadas, sensaciones nuevas y mi primer orgasmo, maldición este hombre es perfecto, sin embargo me siento una gran idiota, estamos aún unidos y seguimos agitados, no me suelta

Inuyasha: espero que con esto sirva (me sube a su pecho) tendremos ese bebe kagome (besa mi frente)  
kagome: (me sonrojo) ¿Qué ha pasado Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha: solo cállate y a dormir

Obedezco y me acomodo en su pecho, esta sudado pero es cómodo, escucho sus latidos y sonrío, creo que este matrimonio no será tan malo ¿o sí? , no importa, después de todo, ya tuve mi noche de bodas y creo que fue perfecta.

* * *

 **¡Espero les guste¡ Es todo por el día de hoy:) No olviden pasar a darle amor a mis otras historias**


	6. Chapter 5

**Personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Se prohíbe la publicación de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.**

 **Puede contener escenas fuertes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5.**

Despierto adolorida y con calor, me muevo y siento incomodidad en todas partes en especial en el vientre y me zona intima, trato de acomodarme pero es imposible, tallo mis ojos y retiro algunas lagañas, veo que mi cuerpo está desnudo y a mi memoria vienen los recuerdos, es cierto, me entregue a ese idiota, joder, kagome no puedes ser más estúpida pero carajo, fue el mejor sexo que tuve, digo, no puedo compararlo pero Inuyasha me hizo disfrutar cada caricia suya, estiro mi brazo para alcanzarlo pero la cama está vacía, me levanto y le busco pero no esta

Kagome: ¿Inuyasha?

Lo llamo pero no responde, me enrollo en la sábana y veo que ya es algo tarde, el reloj sobre el mueble marca que son las 11:00am, maldición dormí demasiado, busco en el baño y no esta ¿Dónde se metió?, suspiro y voy a tomar una ducha, cuando salgo veo que dos jóvenes vestidas de mucamas están retirando las colchas de la habitación, la vergüenza cubre mi rostro totalmente, las sabanas blancas manchadas de sangre, evidencia que Inuyasha me había hecho suya la noche anterior, pero a ellas parece no importarles, me hacen una reverencia y se marchan después de colocar sabanas nuevas, busco en el armario y la ropa no me agrada, recuerdo la ropa que me entrego la joven Misaki, el suéter grisáceo y bingo, allí se encuentra junto con ropa interior, no lo dudo y me lo pongo, batallo con los pantalones, me arde mi zona intima, cepillo mi cabello y lo dejo suelto, rebelde, como me gusta, tengo demasiada hambre, bajo corriendo las escaleras y tropiezo, tumbando un florero haciendo que este caiga y los pedazos queden en la mayoría del claro suelo

Kagome: oh mierda

Apenas será mi primer día y ya estoy destrozando su casa, se escuchan pisadas y tengo miedo que salga y me dé una regañiza, pero no puedo escapar, sus piro y me agacho para recoger los trozos de porcelana, oh mierda esto es caro, pero me alejan, dos hombres con traje elegante y gafas se encargan del trabajo, la anciana de la comida de ayer me lleva al comedor

Xx: querida ¿no estás herida?  
Kagome: no se preocupe (me siento en la silla) en verdad lamento lo del jarrón, estoy muy apenada  
xx: tranquila, lo bueno es que no llegaste a lastimarte, ven tu desayuno está listo  
Kagome: ¿e Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha: (llegando) para ti soy el señor Taisho estúpida  
kagome: idiota  
Inuyasha: ¿yo? Tú acabas de romper una valiosa pertenencia ancestral, a mi no me llames idiota, además estas no son horas en que la señora Taisho debe despertar  
Kagome: lo lamento pero tenía mucho sueño  
Inuyasha: levántate  
kagome: ¿Qué?  
Inuyasha: (furioso) ¡Que te levantes¡

Rápidamente le hago caso, su voz autoritaria me hace estremecer, me mira fijamente, su sonrisa burlona y después hace un gesto de asco

Inuyasha: ¿y esa ropa? No di órdenes de que le compraran esa ropa a mi esposa Kaede

Esta mirando a la anciana que acomoda los platos frente a nosotros, así que su nombre es Kaede

Kaede: joven Taisho discúlpeme no sabía que esa ropa estaba en el closet  
Kagome: no lo estaba, Misaki me la consiguió antes de subir al avión  
Inuyasha: ¿Misaki? Vaya, haciendo cosas sin mi autorización

Saca su celular de su traje negro, marca y su voz es de miedo

Inuyasha: despide a Misaki, adiós  
Kagome: ¡Oye no puedes hacer eso¡ (molesta)  
Inuyasha: siéntate  
kagome: ¿escuchaste lo que dije?  
Inuyasha: ¡Dije siéntate¡  
kagome: oh con un carajo (me siento)  
Inuyasha: cuida esa boca  
kagome: cuida esa boca (arremedándolo)  
Inuyasha: (se coloca a mi lado y gira la silla para mirarle fijamente) escúchame Higurashi, no (sonríe) señora Taisho desde hoy es mi mujer con todas las de la ley tanto en papeleo como carnalmente (acaricia mi muslo) y por lo tanto soy tu dueño y debes obedecer a tu dueño como fiel perro, en unas horas vendrá mi nueva asistente a enseñarte modales y comerás todo lo que la anciana te prepare ¿ha quedado claro?  
Kagome: si papá  
Inuyasha: ¡keh¡ (se aleja) mantenla vigilada Kaede, si te desobedece o hace otra estupidez como lo del jarrón llámame y cuando regrese desearas no haberte casado conmigo  
kagome: ¿A dónde vas?  
Inuyasha: ¿alguien debe trabajar no? tus caprichos no son gratis  
kagome: oye no soy caprichosa  
Inuyasha: bien (se sienta en otra silla) entonces sal y consigue dinero porque debes pagar lo que me debes  
kagome: ¡Que te vaya bien querido esposo¡ (tomo el plato y empiezo a almorzar)  
Kaede: (se ríe)  
Inuyasha: idiota (se marcha)  
Kaede: mi nombre es Kaede querida, soy la nana de Inuyasha desde que su madre estaba embarazada de ese joven testarudo  
kagome: mucho gusto Kaede, mi nombre es kagome Higurashi ahora Taisho y muchas gracias por el desayuno ¿siempre es así de gruñón?  
Kaede: la mayor parte, ahora querida, ¿me puedes explicar que pasa entre ustedes?

Suspiro y asiento, le cuento mi vida resumida a la anciana, parece ser buena persona y ya tiene mucho tiempo aquí, así que, qué más da, su rostro muestra molestia, al parecer no le agradó lo que le conté

Kaede: los jóvenes de ahora no entienden nada de matrimonio  
kagome: ¿es igual que antes no? ¿Casarse por dinero?  
Kaede: querida ¿Por qué eras adicta a los juegos?  
kagome: no lo sé abuela Kaede pero desde ese día juré por mi vida no volver a caer  
Kaede: bien dicho pero tranquila, todo estará bien, ya verás que con el tiempo se van a querer  
kagome: no abuela, esto es por contrato, un año, debo embarazarme y ser libre  
Kaede: entonces si llegase a pasar ¿Qué harás? ¿Le entregaras el bebé a Inuyasha?  
kagome: tendrá mejor vida que conmigo abuela

Pareció molestarle mi comentario porque golpeó mi mano con la cuchara de madera

Kagome: ¡Puta¡  
Kaede: (vuelve a golpearme)  
kagome: ¡Detente¡  
Kaede: eres una niña muy grosera y con pensamientos erróneos  
kagome: solo tengo 19 años además él ayer entro a mi habitación en estado borracho ¿Dónde está la famosa cruda?  
Kaede: querida compórtate con él, Inuyasha es tan terco y ha cambiado  
kagome: es un anciano se aprovecho de mi (furiosa)  
Kaede: tu tuviste la culpa  
kagome: ¡lose¡ (empiezo a llorar) jamás quise que esto pasara, maldito dinero, maldita ambición, maldito Taisho

Siento la mano de la abuela Kaede en mi espalda, esta consolándome, tengo que ser fuerte y como dé lugar embarazarme, el día pasa tan lento y después de la comida llega Taisho acompañado de otra mujer, una mujer demasiado hermosa, cabello largo y negro, piel pálida y ojos llenos de superioridad.

Inuyasha: bien te presento a mi nueva asistente, quien te ayudará a ser una esposa digna  
kagome: ¿esposa digna?  
xx: mucho gusto señora Taisho mi nombre es Takeda Kikyo y estoy a su disposición

La manera en que ambos me miran no me agrada, algo traman y lo voy a descubrir, la manera en que ella está cerca de mi ahora esposo y su aura me hace pensar: el jodido tiene una amante, trajo a su puta amante.

* * *

 **¿Será su amante? ¿Cómo será el matrimonio de kagome?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Se prohíbe la publicación de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.**

 **Puede contener escenas fuertes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6.**

La manera en que ambos me miran no me agrada, algo traman y lo voy a descubrir, la manera en que ella está cerca de mí ahora esposo y su aura me hace pensar: _el jodido tiene una amante, trajo a su puta amante._

Inuyasha: bien señorita Takeda (voz dulce) cualquier cosa no dude en llamarme, estaré disponible para usted (toma y besa su mano) hasta luego (se marcha)  
Kikyo: (se sonroja)  
kagome: (toso) ¿y bien?  
Kikyo: el señor Taisho es muy amable  
kagome: lárgate de esta casa (digo molesta y de manera directa)  
kikyo: ¿disculpe? (confundida)  
Kagome: he dicho, lárgate de esta casa  
kikyo: acabo de llegar y seré su asistente (hace una mueca de desagrado)  
kagome: me vale un pito ¡lárgate de mi casa¡  
kikyo: el señor Taisho se enojará (molesta)  
kagome: ¿y qué más da? No permitiré que el imbécil pasee con su amante con total libertad  
kikyo: (me cachetea) ¡Yo no soy su amante¡

La sangre me hierve, esa perra se atrevió a tocarme, no me dejaré vencer pero tampoco me rebajaré, la sujeto fuertemente y coloco sus brazos sobre su espalda, empieza a gritar pero poco me importa, abro la puerta y le doy una patada, sacándola de mi casa, _mi casa,_ que bien se escucha eso.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué es ese alboroto? (apareciendo con una copa en sus manos)  
kagome: oh querido esposo, la asistente renunció (sonriendo)  
Inuyasha: ¿renunció? (sorprendido)

Se escuchan los gritos afuera, Inuyasha solo me mira con desaprobación, solo suspiro y estoy por irme pero me sujeta fuertemente del brazo, me hace girarme frente a él y me observa con detenimiento.

Kagome: ¿ahora qué?  
Inuyasha: ¿ella te golpeó?  
kagome: ¿de dónde sacas eso?  
Inuyasha: (ríe) querida esposa tienes una gran marca en tu delicada mejilla (acaricia la zona donde me cacheteo)

Suelto un leve gemido de dolor, después de toda esa mujer si tenía la mano pesada, pero lo que más me impresione es el tacto delicado que tiene conmigo.

Kagome: ¿seguro que no quieres ir con tu amante?

Y el señor seriedad y maldad se río como un niño pequeño, era la primera vez que veía esa sonrisa en su rostro acompañado de una risa sincera, oh kami, si no lo conociera, me enamoro en este momento, tanto fue la sorpresa que inclusive Kaede llegó corriendo para saber que sucedía, cuando se dio cuenta que era Taisho quien se reía de igual manera se quedó impresionada, después de unos minutos Inuyasha acarició mi cabello.

Inuyasha: me has hecho reír como nunca  
kagome: lo noto  
Inuyasha: ¿creías que Takeda es mi amante?  
kagome: oh vamos, el señor seducción se hace sordo  
Inuyasha: mira Higurashi, no me casé contigo por amor, me debes mucho dinero, tu deber es darme un hijo y luego largarte de mi vida, no tienes que celarme y mucho menos reclamar lo que hago, puedo tener las amantes que yo quiera, no me da gracia tener sexo contigo  
kagome: oh vamos, ayer me quitaste mi virginidad (indignada)  
Inuyasha: no te opusiste ¿o sí?  
kagome: no pero yo no llegué a la habitación de una mujer y empecé el acto  
Inuyasha: (mira hacia otro lado) yo puedo tener las amantes que yo quiera  
kagome: ¿entonces yo también puedo tener amantes?

¡Joder¡ fue lo que dije cuando el sujeto me estampó contra la pared, sujetó mi cuello fuertemente y empecé a marearme, la necesidad de oxígeno, me estaba por desmayar

Inuyasha: jamás vuelvas a decir tremenda estupidez, nunca tendrás amante, el único que tendrás entre las piernas seré yo ¿entendiste?

Suelta su agarre y caigo al suelo, llorando, este sujeto casi me mata, lo miro con odio y su mirada de furia desapareció, algo cambió en su mirada ¿lastima?, se marchó dejándome sola pero se detuvo y me dijo

Inuyasha: haz lo que quieras kagome, síguete comportando como la niña infantil que eres

Seguía llorando, como siempre, un hombre que no le interesan los sentimientos de una mujer, tampoco le van a interesar los sentimientos de su hijo, después de todo, solo quiere al niño para la herencia, Kaede sigue a lo lejos, mirándome con lástima, noto que quiere ayudarme pero no puede, Inuyasha se lo ha prohibido, no seguiré así, me levanto y corro a la puerta de entrada, la abro y ya no está la mujer, veo que hay gente de seguridad que me mira con detenimiento y empiezan a sacar sus radios, corro a la parte trasera de la casa, escapando de todos, necesito salir ¿pero cómo?, los de seguridad me divisan y empiezan a caminar tras de mi, sigo buscando escapatoria y la encuentro, es un gran jardín pero por suerte la valla de una parte esta corta, sigo corriendo y de me trepo en ella, escapando, escucho gritos – _Señora Taisho_ -, al diablo, sigo corriendo y necesito escapar, necesito un vehículo, no me importa, viene una camioneta negra, hago señas y se detiene, abro la puerta del copiloto, me subo y sorpresa.

* * *

 **¿Habrá echo bien kagome en subirse a la camioneta? ¡No olviden dejar sus review¡**


	8. Chapter 7

**Personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Se prohíbe la publicación de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.**

 **Puede contener escenas fuertes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7.**

No podía ser cierto, estaba cohibida, cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y pensaba en que estaba muerta ¿Por qué tenía que ser un familiar?

Ss: pero que sorpresa ¿no eres tú la esposa de mi hermano? (con voz burlona)  
kagome: no, me confundes (cubriendo mi rostro)  
ss: ¿Por qué una hermosa señorita se ha subido a mi auto?  
kagome: ¿Por qué se ha detenido? (mostrando mi rostro)  
ss: porque te he visto correr, como si escaparas de algo o de alguien querida cuñada  
kagome: ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú?

El solo se reía, tenía la misma sonrisa que el idiota de su hermano, la única diferencia era que mi "cuñado" era 5 años mayor, su cabello era más largo y era más distante, se escucharon los gritos de los hombres de seguridad, vi por el espejo retrovisor y se venían acercando

Ss: parece que te siguen ¿Qué hiciste?  
kagome: prometo no causarte ningún malestar, por favor enciende la camioneta, sigue tu curso  
ss: estaría ayudando a escapar a la esposa de mi hermano  
kagome: ¡Joder Sesshomaru ayúdame¡  
Sesshomaru: tienes una lengua muy suelta

Los de seguridad se acercaban más, cuando vi que era mi fin, el encendió la camioneta y nos alejamos, suspiré, me relajé pero sabía que no podía estar tranquila, después de todo seguía en terreno de los Taisho y no dudaba en que mi cuñado me traicionaría, siguió su curso hasta un restaurante, no era muy elegante pero si era acogedor, tenía pinta de una cabaña acogedora, entramos y nos sentamos cerca de la ventana, yo estaba nerviosa, no sabía que tramaba, tenía mucho miedo que por esa puerta entrara un Inuyasha muy enojada y me sacara arrastrando del cabello, y yo chillando como niña pequeña, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su mano se colocó sobre la mía y me miró fijamente con esos ojos dorados que hipnotizaban como los de su hermano menor y lo que familiarizaba a esa familia.

Sesshomaru: ¿todo bien?  
kagome: si, algo, yo (me quedo callada)  
Sesshomaru: tranquila, Inuyasha no te encontrará, aún…  
kagome: no debí escapar (coloco mi cabeza sobre la mesa, cubriendo mi cara con mi cabello)  
Sesshomaru: sabía que ese matrimonio no era por amor ¿me puedes decir que pasó?  
kagome: ¿acaso no lo sabes? (levantando mi rostro y mirándolo)  
Sesshomaru: Inuyasha dijo que tenía años saliendo contigo, que lo mantenía a escondidas porque sabía que la familia se opondría a su relación  
kagome: es un puto mentiroso (sorprendida y enojada)  
Sesshomaru: dime la verdad preciosa  
kagome: ¿debo confiar en ti?  
Sesshoumaru: por ahora sí, yo te ayude a escapar

Lo pensé durante unos minutos, ¿Qué más daba?, mi confesión se vio interrumpida por la pizza deliciosa que aparecía frente a nosotros, mis ojos brillaron y el solo se río, creo que él era más divertido que Inuyasha, los refrescos llegaron y devoramos casi 3 pizzas, el parecía emocionado, después de contarle como nos conocimos, él porque tuve que casarme y la razón por la cual Inuyasha también quería casarse.

Sesshomaru: ya veo, no me sorprende porque se casó tan apresuradamente  
kagome: lose, soy una víctima  
Sesshoumaru: la verdad no, eres una idiota, una gran idiota ¿nunca te enseñaron a decir basta?  
kagome: esa palabra no entrar en el vocabulario del juego de Kagome Higurashi  
Sesshoumaru: entonces debes tener un hijo varón en un año  
kagome: exactamente  
Sesshoumaru: ¿crees poder hacerlo?  
kagome: tengo que, no quiero ir a la cárcel  
Sesshoumaru: ¿y si le pagaras a Inuyasha el dinero que le debes?  
kagome: ¿es que acaso no me pusiste atención?  
Sesshoumaru: te ofrezco un trato  
kagome: ya tuve suficiente de tratos  
Sesshoumaru: yo te daré el dinero que necesitas

Casi escupo el refresco que había ingerido, ¿era enserio? ¿El me prestaría el dinero?, no kagome, nunca dijo prestar, el dijo la palabra trato, ¿Qué quería?

Kagome: habla  
Sesshoumaru: te daré el dinero a cambio de que seas mi amante

Esto no podía ser cierto, aún el vaso seguía con medio refresco, no lo dudé y se lo arrojé en la cara, el se levantó molesto y me dijo muchas maldiciones, yo solo me levanté furiosa y me salí del lugar, claramente corriendo, si, lo dejé con la cuenta de las pizzas, seguí caminando lejos y adentrándome en las calles para evitar que el me localizase –aléjate de las camionetas negras kagome-, eso es lo que mi mente decía, ¿Qué se creía el hermano de Inuyasha? ¿Qué sería un buen revolcón?, no soy una idiota, el tipo no estaba mal pero no me rebajaría a ese nivel, nimodo, tengo que buscar el método antiguo.

Kagome: a buscar trabajo se ha dicho

La tarde cayó rápida y con ella el atardecer, no había encontrado trabajo en ningún lugar y lo peor de todo, no sabía dónde me encontraba, oh kagome nunca pones atención en el camino, no traía dinero, ni celular, nada para comunicarme o saber donde estoy o para pagar un hotel, ¿pasaría la noche en la calle? Me adentré a un centro comercial y me quede sentada mirando a los niños pequeños correr en la zona de juegos infantiles, que divertido sería jugar con ellos ¿Qué se sentiría ser madre?, alejo ese pensamiento rápidamente de mi mente ¿Qué pasa kagome? ¿Quieres ser madre?, toco mi vientre plano ¿Inuyasha ya me habría dejado embarazada?, tengo 19 años, sigo siendo muy inexperta, ¿Qué futuro tendría mi hijo? ¿Y si fuera niña?, yo si le amaría, ¿pero Inuyasha? ¿Me dejaría verlo? ¿Abandonaría a mi propio hijo?, muchas preguntas me ahogan en ese abismo de culpa y empiezo a llorar, soy una mujer frágil que jugó con su destino, si pudiera regresar el tiempo, le diría a la kagome de 10 años que no le hiciera caso a su tía de aprender a jugar cartas, sería su perdición, no se cuanto tiempo pasó pero la cantidad de niños en la zona de juegos disminuyó y yo seguía llorando como una loca, decidí alejarme de allí, cuando mi vista se vio interceptada por un cuerpo moreno, de unos jeans celestes y camisa café oscuro, tennis negros, ojos azulados, cabello negro oscuro sujeto en una coleta y no solo su físico me impresiono, sino que extendía un pañuelo hacía mi dirección.

Ff: vamos tómalo, se ve que lo necesitas

Asiento y sin dejar de mirarle tomo el pañuelo, el solo me sonríe y se marcha, algo nace en mi pecho, mi corazón se acelera y lo veo marcharse, de mi voz no sale ningún sonido, quiero gritarle pero otra voz me saca de mi sueño.

Inuyasha: ¡KAGOME¡

Mierda, estoy muerta.

* * *

 **¡Saludos¡**


	9. Chapter 8

**Personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Se prohíbe la publicación de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.**

 **Puede contener escenas fuertes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8.**

Asiento y sin dejar de mirarle tomo el pañuelo, el solo me sonríe y se marcha, algo nace en mi pecho, mi corazón se acelera y lo veo marcharse, de mi voz no sale ningún sonido, quiero gritarle, pero otra voz me saca de mi sueño.

Inuyasha: ¡KAGOME¡

Mierda, estoy muerta, giro lentamente mi rostro hacia la dirección de donde proviene la voz, veo a un Inuyasha corriendo hacia mí, su semblante está rodeado de un aura rojiza, santa madre mía, está furioso, puedo notar las llamas en sus ojos, sin embargo, cuando llega me sorprende, ya que se detiene frente a mí y me da un leve golpe en la frente, la toco con ambas manos, cubriéndola ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Inuyasha: eres una…. Una (se queda en silencio mucho tiempo)  
Kagome: ¿una? (sin dejar de tocar mi frente)  
Inuyasha: olvídalo, solo vámonos a casa (suspira)

Su voz suena cansada, ¿acaso estuvo buscándome toda la tarde?, no lose, no quiero preguntar más, por lo tanto me levanto y camino detrás de él, estoy cansada, mi cabeza duele y mis ojos arden de tanto llorar, quiero preguntarle cómo me encontró pero temo hacerlo, después de salir del centro comercial nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, allí se encuentra un carro pequeño, él abre la puerta del copiloto para que entre y está solo, ¿vino el solo a buscarme?, después el entrar y toma su lugar y empieza a manejar en dirección a la casa, se siente la tensión dentro del pequeño coche.

Inuyasha: ¿Cómo estás?  
kagome: ¿eh? (distraída)  
Inuyasha: Quiero disculparme

¡BOMBA ¡¿Qué acaba de decir? ¿Qué se quiere disculpar?, abro la boca como boba sin dejar de mirarlo, el me mira de reojo y se le escapa una risa, dios santo, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?, este no es el señor corajes.

Inuyasha: mira tú expresión  
kagome: ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con el verdadero Taisho?  
Inuyasha: mira, yo sé que empezamos mal y mi carácter es pésimo, pero lo pensé bien, no quiero estar gritándote y molestándote a cada rato, podemos llevarnos bien  
Kagome: ¿Cómo lograste caer en esa idea?  
Inuyasha: (aprieta el volante) Sesshoumaru  
kagome: ¿Qué tiene?  
Inuyasha: él fue quien me llamó, me dijo que te encontró mientras escapabas  
kagome: oh vaya, que chismoso  
Inuyasha: Él te siguió después y supo que estabas aquí, por lo tanto me informó y llegamos a esta situación  
kagome: algo escondes ¿verdad?  
Inuyasha: Estoy feliz  
kagome: ¿puedes estarlo? (dudosa)  
Inuyasha: negaste su petición de ser su amante (leve sonrisa)  
kagome: Claro que si (me cruzo de brazos) no soy una puta  
Inuyasha: tan siquiera me respetas ¿verdad?  
kagome: vamos cariño, no es que no te quiera ser infiel, si lo hago eres capaz de matarme  
Inuyasha: en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo

Llegamos a la casa y detiene el auto en la esquina, ¿Qué trama?

Inuyasha: entonces ¿Qué dices?  
kagome: ¿sobre qué?  
Inuyasha: llevarnos bien, promete comportarte como la señora Taisho que merezco y yo prometo no tratarte como miseria  
Kagome: no sé si tomarlo como un insulto o como un alago (sarcástica)  
Inuyasha: tendremos reglas, la primera, odio el sarcasmo, no puedes coquetear con ningún hombre ni yo con ninguna mujer, no te ofenderé si no me sacas de mis casillas  
kagome: me parece bien, pero agrega una cosa  
Inuyasha :¿Cuál?  
Kagome: dame libertad de sacar mi lindo trasero de esta casa, de conseguir un empleo, por favor  
Inuyasha: excelente, a partir de mañana serás mi asistente personal  
kagome: ¡QUE¡

Este no era el empleo que quería, a lo mejor y sí, pero de otra persona, a partir de mañana comienza mi esclavitud.

Regla#1: Tu pareja NUNCA debe ser tu jefe.

* * *

 **Disculpen la tardanza pero aquí esta el capítulo :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Se prohíbe la publicación de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.**

 **Puede contener escenas fuertes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9.**

Inuyasha: ¡Eres una idiota¡ (furioso)  
kagome: (en el suelo sin dejar de llorar)  
Inuyasha: ¡Deja de llorar¡ (gritándome más fuerte)

Sigo llorando en el suelo, lloro como una gran bebé, mientras más me grita, más lloro y más grito de dolor ¿Cómo llegamos a esta situación? Bueno, recordemos

 _-Recuerdo-_

 _Me encuentro dormitando en la ducha, quiero estar dormida en mi cama, pero no puedo, es mi primer día de trabajo y no con cualquier persona, con mi querido esposo, vino a mi recámara a las 3:30am, a levantarme y a meterme a la ducha, el agua está fría y aún tengo mi ropa puesta, estoy en el suelo y no sé cuánto llevo aquí, la puerta del baño se abre y entra el, veo que trata de gritarme pero se abstiene ¿o es mi imaginación?, cierra la llave del grifo y me lanza una toalla_

 _Inuyasha: vamos ve a cambiarte, acabo de dejar tu ropa en la cama_

 _Se marcha y yo me levanto, veo mi rostro en el espejo y esta demacrado, suspiro y lavo mi cara con jabón, cepillo mis dientes y mi cabello, bueno la ducha fría sirvió de algo, retiro la ropa mojada y me enrollo en la toalla, salgo del cuarto de baño y noto que ya no está en la habitación, en la cama se ve un hermoso vestido color negro, con mangas cortas y presenta pequeños encajes, me emociono y corro a vestirme, cierto, olvidaba mi ropa interior, abro el cajón y escojo el primer conjunto, no olvidemos que mi querido esposo lleno el guardarropa con la ropa de su gusto._

 _Kagome: ¿Qué tal te ves kagome?_

 _Soy una princesa, véanme, este vestido marca muy bien mi figura, ¿cabello suelto o recogido?, la espalda está algo descubierta, sería pecado taparlo, así que opto por una cola de caballo alta, tengo algo de maquillaje casual en mi bolsa y me maquillo, señoras y señores, esta princesa ahora es reina, hay una caja de igual forma sobre la caja, ¡son tacones ¡_

 _Kagome: ¡Soy una lindura¡_

 _Sigo chuleándome en el espejo, en eso entra mi querido esposo, lo miro y dios, sí que el sujeto es sexy, su traje elegante y esa corbata, me mira con detenimiento, oh no querido, no puedes insultarme, soy una belleza, se acerca lentamente a mí, yo por inercia retrocedo, pero me detiene sujetándome con el brazo izquierdo mi cintura y con la mano derecha mi muñeca derecha_

 _Kagome: ¿sucede algo?_  
 _Inuyasha: veo que te has arreglado, ya no eres una pordiosera_  
 _kagome: ¿verdad que soy hermosa? (sonriendo)_  
 _Inuyasha: ¿Qué tal si tenemos otro round? (besando mi cuello)_  
 _kagome: ¡oye¡ (me alejo de él)_  
 _Inuyasha: (esconde sus manos en sus bolsillos) deja tu cabello suelto (mirando hacia otro lado)_  
 _kagome: ¿Por qué?_  
 _Inuyasha: ¿no quieres seducir a mis trabajadores verdad?_  
 _kagome: pero_  
 _Inuyasha: es una orden de tu jefe, segunda regla, nada de espalda descubierta al trabajo_  
 _kagome: tú me diste este vestido ¿recuerdas?_  
 _Inuyasha: Señora Taisho ¿quiere hacerme enojar?_

 _Obedezco y suelto mi melena azabache, vuelvo a cepillar y la arreglo, extiende su mano hacia mí, sin dudar la acepto y salimos de la habitación, bajamos las escaleras y me fijo en el reloj de entrada, son las 5:00 am ¿cuánto tiempo tardé arreglándome? Kaede ya se encuentra despierta y nos despide_

 _Kagome: ¿no vamos a desayunar?_  
 _Inuyasha: yo ya lo hice, tu tardaste demasiado, te vas así_

 _Suspiro y salimos de la casa, subimos al auto y el chofer conduce por la solitaria ciudad, pocos vehículos en movimiento, cuanto desearía estar en mi cama durmiendo, pasan máximo 10 minutos y llegamos al lugar, ¡kami-sama¡, es un gran edificio, mejor dicho, ¡una gran área¡, demasiados edificios lujosos_

 _Kagome: ¡woooow¡_  
 _Inuyasha: cierra esa boca, entrarán moscas_  
 _kagome: las moscas deben de estar dormidas_  
 _Inuyasha: cuida esa lengua_  
 _kagome: (levanto las manos en señal de paz)_

 _Salimos del vehículo y entramos en la oficina, hay algunas secretarias en la oficina ¿por qué?_

 _Inuyasha: todos llegan temprano, debes aprender eso, regla 3: nunca llegues tarde_

 _Saluda a todos sus trabajadores, sin embargo, la mirada de ellos hacia él es temerosa, maldito brabucón que es Taisho, entramos al elevador y no recuerdo a que piso subimos, saliendo llegamos directo a su oficina, es demasiado grande y con tanto espacio, podría tener un gimnasio aquí o una discoteca_

 _Inuyasha: ve y prepararme un café_  
 _kagome: ¿disculpa?_  
 _Inuyasha: Eres mi asistente, ¡Ahora ¡ (me grita)_  
 _kagome: dijiste que ya no me gritarías (enojada)_  
 _Inuyasha: una cosa es el hogar y otra cosa diferente el trabajo, vamos (chasquea los dedos)_

 _Y así pasó toda la mañana, dándome ordenes, por suerte todos fueron amables conmigo y me indicaron donde se encontraba cada cosa, el desgraciado me regresó el café 10 veces, ¿Cómo sabía que le gustaba con 10 cubos de azúcar?, está loco este sujeto, tengo mucha hambre, ya son las 2:00 de la tarde ¿Cuándo es mi hora de comida?, no me estoy sintiendo bien, estos tacones me matan, he caminado demasiado, sacando copias, mandando informes, haciendo café, solicitando cosas, conociendo a todos, ¡necesito un descanso¡, le llega un paquete grande, tengo que cargarlo y subirlo a su oficina, eso hago pero me siento mal, tengo sueño, dormito un rato y….._

 _-FIN DEL RECUERDO-_

Inuyasha: ¡Era un objeto muy valioso¡ (furioso) ¡Deja de llorar maldita sea¡ ¿Por qué eres tan estúpida? ¡Volviste a romper algo¡

Y eso pasó, me dormité y el paquete de mis manos se calló, solo se escuchó el estruendo y cuando abrí el paquete, eran solamente pedazos de vidrio

Kagome: ¡fue …un ….acci…den…te¡ (sin dejar de llorar)  
Inuyasha: ¡Estúpida mil veces estúpida¡ (se acerca a mí y me sujeta del cabello) ¿Cómo vas a pagar eso? (estira mi cabello)  
kagome: ¡Me duele Inuyasha¡ (grito y lloro)  
Inuyasha: ¡Contéstame¡

Dejo de hacer lucha, me siento fatal, simplemente cierro mis ojos y todo se vuelve negro.

Inuyasha: ¡Contesta ¡(me mira fijamente) ¡oye¡ (jala más mi cabello y ve que no me opongo) ¿kagome? (me sacude) ¡hey despierta¡(se asusta) ¡kagome¡

* * *

 **¿Les está gustando la historia? Trato de actualizar rápidamente**

 **saludos**


	11. Chapter 10

**Personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Se prohíbe la publicación de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.**

 **Puede contener escenas fuertes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10.**

Empiezo a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, abro lentamente mis ojos y observo un techo blanquecino ¿Dónde estoy y que pasó? Son las preguntas que inundan mi mente, me levanto y veo que estoy recostada en el sofá elegante que mi querido esposo tiene en su oficina, veo que la pequeña mesita está completamente llena, son demasiados platillos de comida, demasiados dulces y bebidas.

Kagome: Que delicioso

Tengo demasiada hambre, veo una gran caja y la abro, son galletas, no dudo y empiezo a comer, veo otra caja y es pizza, tomo una rebanada y como muy rápido, veo otros platillos más finos ¿son camarones?, kami-sama, tomo más y los cómo, veo varias botellas de vidrio, pero lo primero que agarro es un refresco coca-cola, es tan delicioso, después de que me siento algo satisfecha, presto atención a mi entorno, está todo muy silencioso , y porque había tanta comida aquí.

Kagome: ¿Inuyasha?

Por inercia suelto su nombre, ¿Por qué le estoy llamando?, bueno eso no importa, mi dolor de cabeza a disminuido sin embargo aún es molesto, veo que no tengo mis tacones puestos y a mi lado hay unas zapatillas cómodas, bien ¿Por qué no?, me las pongo y siento a mis pies en el paraíso, me levanto y estoy dispuesta a caminar sin embargo cuando logro llegar a la puerta un leve mareo me inunda, estoy por caer pero logro sujetarme de algo, mejor dicho de alguien.

Kagome: ¿huh?

Recorro con mis manos con lo que me sujeté, una tela suave, brazos, esperen

Inuyasha: Eres una idiota

Levanto la mirada y lo veo, está enojado, y si me acaba de llamar idiota ¿pero por qué?

Kagome: ¿disculpa?  
Inuyasha: veo que has comido (viendo la mesa)  
kagome: si, lo siento si tomé algo que no debía  
Inuyasha: todo eso lo conseguí para ti  
kagome: (impresionada) ¿pa… para mí?  
Inuyasha: ¿ya te encuentras mejor?  
Kagome: ¿eh?

Se aleja un poco y me mira fijamente, se acerca y me carga en sus brazos

Kagome: ¡qué haces¡(asustada y avergonzada)  
Inuyasha: simplemente regresa al sillón

Esperaba que me aventara al sillón, sin embargo, no lo hizo, me dejó de una manera lenta y con delicadeza, se sentó a mi lado y seguía mirándome fijamente.

Kagome: ¿Qué pasó?  
Inuyasha: eso es lo que quiero saber  
kagome: ¿disculpa?  
Inuyasha: ¿No lo recuerdas?  
Kagome: ¿recordar que?  
Inuyasha: te desmayaste  
kagome: ¡queeeee¡ (impresionada) claro que no  
Inuyasha: si lo hiciste, estabas llorando porque rompiste un valioso objeto, te estaba regañando y en eso te desmayaste, maldita sea me asustaste  
kagome: ¿estabas preocupado por mí? (avergonzada)  
Inuyasha: claro que no, que humillación haberme casado con una mujer enferma

Esperaba un poco de preocupación y romanticismo en esta escena, pero veo que Taisho no puede ser gentil, ni por poquito.

Inuyasha: de todas formas, le hablé a un médico, por favor entre

En ese momento llegó un anciano cargando un maletín, después de un rato, nos comentó que se me había bajado la presión, y todo porque no había comido, que tenía que alimentarme bien y que mi trabajo no fuera tan pesado, en ese momento fulminé con mi mirada a Taisho, el anciano se fue y nos quedamos solos.

Kagome: ¿lo escuchaste? Debes tratarme mejor  
Inuyasha: discúlpame por darte trabajo de más, después de todo eres una inútil y debilucha  
kagome: ¿Qué puto problema tienes conmigo imbécil?  
Inuyasha: Cuida esa maldita lengua  
Kagome: No soy la única que insulta, me llamas estúpida, me dices que soy una inútil, y recordé que me estirabas del cabello, este primer día fue horrible, renuncio, buscaré otro trabajo con el cual te pagaré todo el maldito dinero que te debo, después nos divorciaremos y cada quien será feliz en su maldita vida (furiosa)  
Inuyasha: me parece una excelente idea, vamos, sal y consigue mi dinero, por cierto, tienes como cargo extra todo lo que comiste  
Kagome: ¡Hijo de puta¡ (salgo de la oficina furiosa)

Camino directo al elevador y me subo, escojo el primer piso y llego rápidamente, salgo y la mayoría de la gente se me queda viendo ¿luzco tan mal?, claro ridícula, traes un vestido elegante con unas zapatillas casuales y ni se diga el cabello estropeado que te cargas, sigo caminando hacia la salida, pero los guardias me detienen.

Kagome: ¡Hey ineptos¡ déjenme salir  
Guardia1: lo siento señorita pero tenemos ordenes de no dejarla salir, por favor suba a la oficina del presidente  
Kagome: que me chupe los dedos del pie su mentado presidente, quiero salir  
Guardia2: lo siento señorita son ordenes  
Kagome: ¿y porque me quiere retener ese imbécil?  
Secretaria: señorita  
kagome: ¡Ahora que¡  
Secretaria: el señor presidente ordena que suba (con voz temblorosa)  
kagome: díganle a su presidente que me deje en paz

Estoy por luchar contra los guardias, pero se escucha una voz, es la bocina, es su maldita voz

 _"Queridos empleados, tengo una recompensa, a la persona que logre atrapar a la señora Taisho y la traiga a mi oficina, tendrá un exquisito cheque, mientras que los empleados que permitan su salida de la empresa serán despedidos"_

\- ¿Señora Taisho? ¿Quién es la señora Taisho? ¿Está en la empresa? ¿Por qué dará dinero? No quiero perder mi empleo, Búsquenla- Las frases que todos murmullan, ¿Qué es lo que trama Taisho?, los guardas me miran fijamente.

Guardia1: Usted es la señora Taisho

En ese momento todos voltean a nuestra dirección, y empieza la carrera, escapo de allí y todos empiezan a seguirme, ¿es tanto el poder de este hombre?, ¿Por qué me quiere tener retenida?, no tengo a donde escapar, esta empresa tiene demasiados trabajadores, quiero gritar, ¿qué hago?, me quito las zapatillas.

Kagome: ¡Atrás desgraciados ¡Estoy armada

Algunos se ríen y otros ni se inmutan, tengo demasiado miedo, camino lentamente hacia el elevador, nadie sospecha, aviento mis zapatillas y me adentro en él, todos siguen corriendo y yo logro cerrar las puertas, subo un piso, apenas se abren las puertas y me miran fijamente -Es ella atrápenla-, vuelvo a presionar el maldito botón y decido subir hasta su oficina, maldición.

Inuyasha: veo que has decidido regresar  
kagome: ¡Que carajos te pasa ¡  
Inuyasha: ¿y tus zapatos?  
Kagome: eres un maldito enfermo, ¡Maldita sea ¡¿Qué quieres de mí Inuyasha? ¿Me quieres tener encadenada?  
Inuyasha; exacto

Me acerco a él con intenciones de darle una abofeteada pero el lee mis pensamientos y antes de que alcance a tocarlo, me esquiva y me sujeta fuertemente

Kagome: ¡Eres un animal¡  
Inuyasha: ¿Por qué no te callas y simplemente te dejas besar?  
Kagome: ¿eh?

Me quede en blanco, ¿quería besarme?, no solo quería, lo hizo, ¡me besó¡, me estoy derritiendo en sus brazos, este beso es tan delicioso, claramente correspondo al beso feroz, ya cuando nos alejamos por falta de aire, me derrito ante sus palabras.

Inuyasha: te deseo Kagome, déjame seducirte, no sé qué me pasa contigo, quiero tener poder sobre ti, sobre tu cuerpo, quiero ser tú único dueño, seré tu único dueño, dime loco, pero…. No eres la única que debe ser encadenada.

* * *

¡Actualizando rápido¡

Saludos


	12. Chapter 11

**Personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Se prohíbe la publicación de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.**

 **Puede contener escenas fuertes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11.**

Han pasado 4 meses desde aquella confesión, Inuyasha ha cambiado, ya no me insulta tanto y bueno, sigo siendo su asistonta, si como lo leen, ese es mi apodo, desde que llegué siento las malas vibras de las otras mujeres pero no me importa, desde ese día tenemos sexo 4 veces a la semana, y cuando estoy en días fértiles, no quiero presumir pero esa semana el no viene a trabajar y yo no salgo de la habitación, sin embargo no está funcionando, ya casi llegaré a la mitad de mi contrato y no logro quedarme embarazada, ya fui con ginecólogo y dijo que todo estaba bien, uso una falda ajustada de color gris y mi camisa blanca, se escuchan el resonar de mis tacones al entrar a su oficina, me acerco a él y avienta las cosas, ¡que le sucede¡, me besa ferozmente y después de un rato, nos encontramos desnudos sobre el sofá, nuestras ropas están regadas por toda la oficina, me encuentro descansando sobre su regazo, después de besarme de esa manera, tuvimos sexo, fue sensacional, sin embargo….

Kagome: ¿puedo preguntar algo?  
Inuyasha: si kagome, arruina el momento  
Kagome: ¿De verdad me deseas?  
Inuyasha: lo arruinaste

Se levanta de golpe y me da un codazo en el vientre, se agacha para tomar su ropa interior

Kagome: tienes un lindo trasero

Escucho un - _khe_ \- de su linda boca, solo dije la verdad, tiene un bello trasero, de igual forma me levanto y busco mi ropa, ya terminando de vestirme, lo miro fijamente, se nota diferente, se nota claramente que tuvo un rapidín y bueno, yo no puedo decir lo contrario.

Inuyasha: es hora de irnos  
kagome: ¿ya tan rápido? (sorprendida)  
Inuyasha: estoy algo cansado y bueno no contemplaba disfrutar a mi esposa en la oficina ¿o usted sí?  
kagome: me confundes demasiado, pueda ser que…  
Inuyasha: ¿qué?  
kagome: que después de este tiempo nos llevemos bien (feliz y sonrojada) que este matrimonio funcione y al final de cuentas vivamos juntos

Soy una completa idiota, el me miró con cara de asombro y después fue cara de burla, el desgraciado se burlaba

Inuyasha: por favor kagome, no me malinterpretes, pero ¿Quién en su sano juicio tendría una vida contigo? ¿Por qué yo lo haría? Eres tan poca cosa, no vales nada, solamente estás aquí para darme un hijo, así que cállate y vámonos

Camina y se adelanta, no mira hacia atrás, no me espera, lo comprendo, yo no debo hacerme ilusiones, por un momento lo había imaginado, y si lo hice fue porque estaba empezando a tomarle cariño, maldita sea, había sido humillada una vez más.

Inuyasha: ¿estas sorda?  
Kagome: ¿por qué? (empezando a llorar) ¿entonces por qué dijiste que me dejara seducir? ¿Qué no era la única que debía ser encadenada?  
Inuyasha: (se cubre la frente) eso fue hace tiempo y me arrepiento ¿sí?, solamente está en mis planes llenarte con mi semilla y tengas ese bebé, pero no sé qué pasa, ambos nos hicimos pruebas y estamos bien, ya han pasado 4 meses kagome  
Kagome: ¡jamás tendrás un hijo¡, los hijos son bendiciones ¿para qué lo quieres?  
Inuyasha: ya lo sabes, es…. (interrumpido)  
kagome: ¡Para cobrar esa maldita herencia ¡¿y qué crees? ¿Qué el niño será feliz? ¡El necesitará a su madre¡ ¡Una familia estable¡ (empezando a alterarme)  
Inuyasha: si yo viví sin eso, mi hijo lo puede hacer (con voz seria)  
Kagome: ¡Pues ve y búscate a otra porque yo no lo haré¡ ¡Estoy harta¡

Veo mis manos y tiemblan, sigo teniendo el anillo, lo retiro con dificultad y se lo aviento en la cara, el me mira sorprendido, pero no dice nada.

Kagome: ¿crees que no me duele?  
Inuyasha: por favor kagome, deja de ser una niña, ¿creíste que me enamoraría de ti? Por favor kagome, eres solo una niñata, estás aquí para darme un hijo y se acabó, tu cuerpo me pertenece y hago lo que quiera, si no te complace puedes irte pero antes debes pagarme  
kagome: ¡Estoy cansada de tus abusos¡ Me das asco  
Inuyasha: hace rato dijiste que tenía un lindo trasero  
Kagome: déjame ir por favor, te lo suplico  
Inuyasha: no hasta que me des un hijo  
Kagome: termina el contrato ya por favor  
Inuyasha: si lo hago irás a la cárcel, lo sabes, tú decides kagome, solo te recuerdo que tienes 8 meses más, espero vayas pensando en lo que debes hacer (se sube al elevador y desaparece)

Mi vida es tan miserable, quiero huir, quiero irme de aquí, ¿por qué no me embarazo? ¿acaso kami-sama me lo impide? Por supuesto, no quiere que mi hijo crezca sin amor, me levanto y vuelvo a recoger ese anillo, lo dejo sobre su escritorio y me dispongo a salir de la empresa, camino sin mirar atrás y cuando me encuentro fuera, observo que el auto de Inuyasha no está, sonrío amargamente, que novedad, se fue sin mí, suspiro y camino sobre las calles citadinas, me he aprendido el camino de regreso a casa, pero la fría y despiadada lluvia hace su aparición, sigo caminando lentamente, mientras otros corren a resguardarse de las enormes gotas, mis pies duelen, retiro los tacones y los aviento al bote de basura que está cerca, sigo caminando, las pequeñas piedras del camino me molestan pero sigo en blanco, en 4 meses, Inuyasha ha hecho acelerar mi corazón, en la mayoría de las ocasiones es tan atento y romántico, pero cuando sale su autoridad y mal humor, lastima a todos a su alrededor, especialmente a mí, cruzo la calle y llego al parque, sigo caminando y tropiezo con una rama caída, caigo al suelo y golpeo mis rodillas, me duele y me arde, empiezo a llorar de nuevo, mi vida es miserable, si pudiera cambiar el tiempo, le diría a la antigua kagome que jamás se meta en asuntos de adultos, sigo en el suelo, no me importa morirme ya, de repente la lluvia cesa sobre mí, levanto la mirada y veo un paraguas, una mano firme lo sujeta, sigo levantando la mirada y veo a un joven, un minuto, es el joven de hace tiempo del centro comercial.

Gg: nos volvemos a encontrar linda 

* * *

¡Saludos¡


	13. Chapter 12

**Personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Se prohíbe la publicación de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.**

 **Puede contener escenas fuertes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Ayuda a levantarme y ve las heridas en mis rodillas.

Gg: oh preciosa estas herida (preocupado), ven acompáñame, te llevaré a mi casa

Extiende su mano hacia mí, pero me niego a aceptarla, no es bueno que vaya con desconocidos a su casa, aunque bueno, me casé con un desconocido.

Kagome: lo siento, pero no puedo aceptarlo  
Gg: perdona, suena extraño que una persona desconocida ofrezca ir a su casa pero tranquila, todo estará bien, solo quiero curar tus heridas  
kagome: no se preocupe, muchas gracias pero debo irme  
Gg: tan siquiera toma el paraguas ¿sí?  
kagome: ya me he mojado lo suficiente (avergonzada) de verdad no se moleste  
Gg: Koga  
kagome: ¿disculpe?  
koga: mucho gusto mi nombre es koga (sonriendo) ¿puedo saber su nombre?  
kagome: mucho gusto, kagome  
koga: bien kagome, toma mi paraguas por favor  
kagome: yo… (dudando)  
koga: no quiero verte llorar otra vez ¿recuerdas?, ese día en el centro comercial te ofrecí un pañuelo, las lindas chicas no deben llorar y mucho menos debajo de la lluvia  
kagome: ¿está coqueteando conmigo? (riendo)  
koga: podría ser

Era cómodo estar cerca de él, tomo mi mano y me puse nerviosa y roja, hizo que tomara su paraguas y después corrió, pero se detuvo

Koga: ¡Espero vernos de nuevo kagome¡ ¡Cuídate mucho, no te enfermes¡ (se despide con la mano) la próxima vez te invitaré a una cita

Se marchó corriendo, su imagen fue desapareciendo entre la oscura ciudad, ¿Qué acababa de pasar?, un joven sexy me levantó del suelo, me regaló su paraguas y dijo que me invitaría a una cita, sí que tienes pegue kagome, el ardor en mis rodillas me hizo salir de mi fantasía, joder como dolían, quise verlas, pero la oscuridad me impedía notar que tan graves estaban, suspiré y caminé, evite mojarme más gracias al paraguas, pero cada vez que caminaba el ardor era más fuerte, sentía que algo corría por mis piernas pero no era agua ¿estaba sangrando?, toqué ligeramente las rodillas y con un demonio, dolió demasiado, levanté mi mano hacia una tenue luz de farola y estaba roja, empezaba a cansarme, volví a mirar las calles y todo era demasiado oscuro, algunas farolas se encendían y apagaban, esto era tétrico, la lluvia se volvió más intensa y las calles se empezaron a inundar, lo bueno era que estaba descalza pero por error pisé una piedra puntiaguda y grité de dolor, caí al suelo y mi trasero dolió, el paraguas salió volando y yo me quejaba demasiado

Kagome: ¡Te maldigo Inuyasha Taisho¡

Grité de coraje y empecé a llorar, odiaba mi vida, la lluvia impedía que mis ojos observaran bien, quería arrastrarme pero mis rodillas mataban, me quedé semi-acostada en la fría calle y unas luces se acercaban hacia mí, con demasiada velocidad, intenté levantarme pero todo dolía, un minuto, es un auto

Kagome: ¡Alto¡ (grité con fuerza)

Estaba en medio de la calle, ese auto venía a mi dirección, me atropellaría, sin embargo, se detuvo antes de golpearme, del asiento del conductor, se escuchó unos tacones, no distinguía bien por la luz que me encandilaba la vista, pero su voz

Sango: ¡Kagome¡

Era Sango, mi mejor amiga, corrió en mi dirección y yo solo empecé a llorar como una bebé, ella no comprendía que había pasado y por qué me encontraba en esa situación, su voz estaba llena de tantas preguntas y preocupación, su bella voz se empezaba a extinguir

Sango: ¿kagome? ¡Kagome reacciona ¡(empieza a llorar de la preocupación) ¡Kagome¡

Me siento tan cómoda, estoy en una deliciosa almohada, no tengo frío, pareciera que jamás había sentido tanta paz, tengo ganas de hacer pis, no me quiero levantar, mi vejiga me pone un límite, suspiro y decido levantarme, me descobijo y me levanto de la cama, siento una leve molestia en mis rodillas y en mis pies, pero no importa, estoy medio dormida, pero la pis, camino y siento algo suave bajo mis pies, camino y tropiezo

Kagome: ¡AH¡

Las luces se encienden y empiezo a distinguir mejor, veo a Sango levantada, ella acaba de encender la luz, un minuto, ¿Sango?

Kagome: ¿Sango? ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? (miro a mi alrededor) un minuto, sango (la miro) ¿Qué hago en tu habitación?  
Sango: mejor dicho ¿Qué hacías tirada y mojada en medio de la calle? (voz enojada pero preocupada)  
kagome: ¿yo?  
Sango: si kagome ¿no recuerdas? ¡Casi te atropello ¡

Las imágenes llegaron a mi cabeza, ya veo, me desmayé

Kagome: un minuto (veo mis piernas y uso una pijama) yo…. (levanto la pijama y veo vendajes en mis rodillas y pies) ¿tú lo hiciste Sango?  
Sango: claro que si querida, estabas muy herida (me obliga a sentarme en la cama y se sienta a mi lado) ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? Ya no me has hablado y ni te he visto, ya casi son 5 meses kagome ¿olvidaste a tu mejor amiga? (molesta) ¿o acaso tu marido no te deja salir? (bromeando)  
kagome: mi… mi marido (empiezo a llorar)  
Sango: ¿kagome? (asustada) ¿algo pasó? ¿peleaste con él? (se enoja) ¿Qué te hizo ese puto?

Me abracé a ella y lloré toda la noche/madrugada, no podía más con tanto dolor, se lo dije, después de todo es mi mejor amiga, todo, cada cosa confesé, desde el momento en que me endeudé, hasta la proposición, el contrato, el sexo, todo, mi amor hacia él que nacía y su desprecio.

Sango: ese bastardo (furiosa) ese hijo de puta  
Kagome: lose Sango, ese bastardo, ese hijo de puta (llorando más fuerte) creo que me enamoré de esa escoria

Después de llorar tanto en los brazos de Sango, ella me preparó un té y después me quede profundamente dormida, me despierto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, veo a mi lado y Sango ya no se encuentra, intento levantarme, pero mis rodillas duelen al igual que mis pies, veo en la mesita a lado de la cama una nota:

" _Kagome, tuve que salir al trabajo, regreso como a las 21:00 horas, te dejo una caja de pastillas y una botella de agua para el dolor de cabeza, al igual unas gotas para tus ojos, hay alimentos en el refrigerador, en el primer cajón tengo ropa tuya y por favor no escapes_

 _Te ama Sango "_

Inmediatamente tomo las pastillas que Sango me dejó, me levanto con dificultad y me dirijo al primer cajón donde Sango sigue guardando ropas mías, encuentro una blusa de tirantes color blanco, ropa interior, un short, con esto basta y me ducho. Fue una tortura bañarme, mis rodillas estaban ardiendo, las heridas eran grandes pero al final de cuentas cicatrizarían, me coloco la ropa y me vendo de nuevo, cepillo mi cabello y me miro en el espejo, mi cara esta horrible, mis ojos se encuentran muy hinchados, por lo que uso las gotas que me dejó Sango, me siento en la cama la cual ya he tendido y miro las plantas de mis pies, tienen pequeñas cortadas por lo que decido vendarlos, estoy muy herida, pero lo que mas me ha dolido es el abandono de Taisho, ¿Por qué me encariñé de él?, no quiero llorar pero no puedo evitarlo, no tengo ánimos de nada, decido usar unas sandalias de sango y cerrar bien su casa, dijo que no escapara pero tenía que hacerlo, aunque…. ¿A dónde podría ir?

Kagome: vamos kagome, se fuerte

Suspiro y en el primer bote de basura que encuentro tiro la ropa de ayer, tengo hambre, pero no tengo dinero, ni teléfono, no tengo nada, solo tengo una alternativa, ir a casa de mi madre ¿pero como llegaría?, creo que no debí salir de la casa de Sango, sigo caminando y llego a una plaza, es muy temprano, pero pasa gente corriendo, las miro durante un buen rato y alguien se sienta a mi lado.

Koga: buenos días señorita  
kagome: (me sorprendo) volvemos a encontrarnos  
koga: es el destino ¿no lo crees?  
kagome: puede ser  
koga: por favor no llores  
kagome: ¿disculpa? (confundida)  
koga: tus ojos están cristalinos, significa que empezarás a llorar  
kagome: mentiras  
koga: mírame  
kagome: (lo ignoro)  
koga: ¿te gustaría tomar un café conmigo?  
kagome: no tengo dinero  
koga: yo lo estoy invitando, considéralo la cita que te dije ayer (sonriendo)  
kagome: estas siendo muy amable conmigo, pero…  
koga: ¿Qué te ha pasado? (mirando mis vendajes)  
kagome: soy torpe y caí, me lastimé las rodillas (sin prestar importancia)  
koga: ¿todo bien kagome?  
kagome: (sonrío) recuerdas mi nombre  
koga: ¿entonces si al café? (sonriendo)  
kagome: mira, no quiero ser grosera pero no puedo aceptarlo, soy mujer casada

Veo sus ojos abrirse de sorpresa, después muestra una cara de seriedad y se queda callado, suspiro y me levanto con dificultad por el ardor en mis rodillas, pero el me sostiene del brazo y me detiene, lo miro fijamente y el lo hace de la misma manera

Koga: ¿y donde está tu anillo? ¿Dónde esta tu esposo?  
kagome: es algo de lo que no quisiera hablar  
koga: vamos, cuéntame  
kagome: como lo dije ayer, eres un extraño para mí, por lo que aun no tengo confianza en ti  
koga: (suelta mi brazo) como lo dije ayer, tienes mucha razón, pero bueno ¿podemos empezar desde cero no? (sonriendo)  
kagome: está bien

Acepto su salida de tomar un café y la verdad lo necesito, tengo demasiada hambre, caminamos por las calles y llegamos hasta ese pequeño restaurante, pide desayuno para ambos y soy extremadamente feliz, todo el rato estuvo mirándome, su sonrisa era jodidamente sexy, me ponía nerviosa y aparte me encontraba vestida muy "liberal", el vestía unos jeans negros y una camisa gris, su cabello sujeto con una coleta, últimamente algunos hombres se dejan crecer mucho el cabello, como Taisho…..

Kagome: (dejo de comer)  
koga: ¿sucede algo?

Empiezo a derramar lágrimas, él se asusta y le pide a la mesera que le regale servilletas, ella se las entrega y el se acerca a mí, con ellas empieza a limpiar mis lágrimas, su rostro está muy cerca del mío, pero no digo nada, sigo llorando ante el recuerdo del mal trato de Inuyasha, lo extraño, de verdad lo extraño

Kagome: lo extraño (susurro)  
koga: ¿a quién?  
kagome: a Inuyasha… extraño a Inuyasha  
koga: un minuto ¿estas casada con Inuyasha Taisho? (sorprendido y se aleja de mí)  
kagome: (lo miro) ¿si… por qué? (limpiando mis lagrimas)  
koga: ¿estas casada con ese imbécil? (enojado)  
Inuyasha: vaya, que sorpresa (llegando a la mesa) koga has encontrado a mi dulce esposa (con voz gruesa e intimidante)

¡Estaba aquí¡ Inuyasha me había encontrado, ¿Cómo lo hacía?

* * *

 **¡Saluditos¡**


	14. Chapter 13

**Personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Se prohíbe la publicación de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.**

 **Puede contener escenas fuertes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13.**

¡Estaba aquí¡ Inuyasha me había encontrado, ¿Cómo lo hacía?

Koga: que sorpresa volver a encontrarnos Taisho (diciendo su apellido con cierto odio)  
Inuyasha: lo mismo digo Nakamura (mirándolo con frialdad)  
Koga: ¿desde cuando están casados?  
Inuyasha: Desde hace 5-6 meses querido amigo ¿acaso no viste a mi hermosa novia en las portadas de revista más influyente?  
Koga: no recordaba su rostro  
Inuyasha: pero me alegro mucho de que la encontraras, kagome amor mío ¿Dónde has estado? Me has tenido muy preocupado (tomando gentilmente mis manos)  
Koga: ¿tu esposa escapa de casa? (burlándose) ¿eres mal esposo entonces?  
Inuyasha: querida mía, sé que te asusta aún que te haga mía todas las noches (con voz seductora) ¿aún te duelen, las rodillas de tanto que te mantengo hincada?  
Koga: bueno (molesto, se levanta) me retiro, fue un placer señora Taisho

En todo ese momento, ninguna palabra ni sonido salía de mi boca, tenía mucho miedo ¿de dónde se conocían Inuyasha y koga? ¿Por qué Inuyasha estaba sujetando mis manos tan gentilmente? ¿estaba preocupado? ¿Por qué carajo dijo lo de las rodillas? No quería quedarme a solas, apenas un sonido salió de mis labios e Inuyasha me calló, me beso ferozmente y yo solo correspondí, cuando abrí los ojos, koga ya iba saliendo del restaurante, miré fijamente a Inuyasha y su agarre en mis manos cambió a uno más fuerte

Kagome: oye... (quejándome) me lastimas... Inuyasha  
Inuyasha: esto no es nada con lo que te espera en casa maldita perra

Todo había sido una farsa, no estaba preocupado por mí, las lagrimas empezaron a acumularse en mis ojos

Inuyasha: más te vale que ninguna lagrima salga de esos horribles ojos, levántate y camina hacia la salida, esta mi coche allí da gracias que tu amante pagó la cuenta

Me asombré, ¿había dicho amante? ¡Estaba loco¡

Kagome: koga no es mi amante (aguantando las ganas de llorar y con odio)  
Inuyasha: eso dices tú, maldita zorra

Me levanté rápidamente y literalmente corrí hacia la salida, pero no me dirigí a su coche, caminé del otro lado y las lágrimas ya corrían por mis mejillas, ¿Por qué sus palabras dolían tanto? ¿acaso no me amaba?, seguía llorando, no podía ver, escuche sus gritos y más rápido caminé, no vi cuando cruce la calle y todo fue oscuridad y dolor.

Inuyasha: pequeña imbécil, despierta ya

Escucha su voz algo lejana, el cuerpo me dolía, sentía caricias en mi mejilla, lentamente abrí los ojos y allí se encontraba él, su semblante era distinto, su rostro se veía cansado y preocupado, por inercia moví mi rostro alejándome de él, pero una punzada en el cuello me impidió continuar, de igual forma el dolor en mi tobillo.

Inuyasha: no te muevas así de brusco, podrás lastimarte (sin dejar de acariciar mi mejilla)  
kagome: ¿Dónde estamos? (fijando mi vista al blanco techo)  
Inuyasha: en el hospital, mientras huías de mí, cruzaste la calle cuando el semáforo estaba en verde y te atropellaron  
kagome: ¿estoy bien?  
Inuyasha: el doctor apenas llegará, eres una idiota kagome  
kagome: oye tu (me interrumpe)  
Inuyasha: pero gracias a kami no te pasó nada (con voz dulce)

Su actitud era diferente, pero no quería esperanzarme, el no me amaba, tenía ganas de llorar otra vez, pero en ese momento entró el doctor, con unos documentos.

Doctor: buenas noches señor y señora Taisho  
Kagome: espere ¿buenas noches? (sorprendida)  
Inuyasha: has estado inconsciente casi todo el día  
Doctor: ha sido por los golpes y por su situación, pero ya verificamos los resultados y déjeme decirle que no habrá secuela para ambos  
Inu/kag: ¿para ambos?  
Doctor: así es señora Taisho, usted solamente tendrá dolor muscular y presenta un esguince en su tobillo izquierdo, pero su bebé ha salido ileso

La habitación quedó en silencio, la mano de Inuyasha se alejó de mi rostro, yo miraba fijamente al doctor, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿dijo bebé? ¿dijo bebé?

Kagome: ¿a….acaso dijo bebé? (sorprendida)  
Doctor: claro que si señora ¿no lo sabía? Tiene tres semanas de gestación (mira a Inuyasha) veo que el padre también se encuentra sorprendido, los dejare solos para que asimilen la noticia, de igual forma iré por el medicamento que debe tomar para su mejora señora Taisho (sale de la habitación)  
Kagome: Inu… yasha… nosotros

En ese momento él se acercó rápidamente a mí, me abrazó dulcemente, me quejé y se disculpó, noté que mi cuello se empezaba a mojar, era donde se encontraba su rostro, un minuto ¿Inuyasha estaba….

Inuyasha: un bebé kagome, tendremos un bebé (llorando), seremos padres, tendré a mi hijo, tendrás a nuestro hijo, oh kagome gracias

Los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, Inuyasha lloraba y también yo empecé a llorar, correspondí a su abrazo como pude y lloré con él, tendríamos un bebe, pero el miedo se apoderó de mí, ¿sería una buena madre? ¿esto mejoraría nuestra relación? ¿Inuyasha me amaría después de esto? ¿Inuyasha me quitaría a mi hijo? Quito esas preguntas de mi mente, Inuyasha sigue abrazándome y besando levemente mi cuello, disfrutare este momento.

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo¡ Ya terminé "enamorado de mi paciente" por lo que me queda seguir con esta historia y con las otras dos.¡Saluditos¡**


	15. Chapter 14

**Personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Se prohíbe la publicación de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.**

 **Puede contener escenas fuertes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14.**

Siento el cuerpo muy cansado y es lógico, después de los golpes físicos y emocionales que he recibido en los últimos meses, las sabanas son tan suaves y tibias, han pasado 5 meses desde aquel acontecimiento, cuando me atropellaron y el doctor dijo que estaba embarazada, tengo casi 6 meses y mi cuerpo no resiste más los síntomas ¿Cuándo dejaran de estar en mí?

Kagome: ¿Quién dijo que esto sería fácil kagome?

Justo en ese momento las naúseas me consumen, me levanto velozmente y corro como una estrella fugaz hacia el inodoro, expulso los alimentos que no tenían ni 30 minutos en mis estomago

Kagome: joder ¿Por qué le haces esto a tu madre Flash?

Opté por denominar a mi futuro bebe como Flash, ya que el me hacía querer tener esa habilidad de ese superhéroe, salir corriendo a cualquier baño. Tiro de la cadena para decirle adiós a esa masa de vomito y enjuago mis dientes, el sabor amargo de los alimentos casi digeridos es asqueroso, regreso a la cama y vuelvo a recostarme y justo en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abre y entra el señor gruñón.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué hacías levantada?  
kagome: fui al baño Inuyasha, contrólate por favor  
Inuyasha: sabes que no debes salir de esa cama  
kagome: oye ¿sabes que me dan calambres de tanto estar acostada?  
Inuyasha: no me interesa, quiero que mi hijo nazca sin ningún problema  
kagome: ¿y yo que Inuyasha? ¿No te importa mi salud? ¿Cómo me siento?

El solo dirige su mirada hacia otro lado, creí falsamente que con el embarazo el me amaría más rápido, pero no fue así, solamente me ve como el depósito de su bebe, se preocupa por mi pero solo para que no afecte al bebe, las lagrimas recorren mis mejillas y no puedo ahogar mi llanto.

Inuyasha: y vuelves a llorar (fastidiado) kagome entiéndelo yo no te amo  
kagome: creí que me amarías (cubro mi rostro con ambas manos) creí por un momento…  
Inuyasha: creíste mal (me mira fijamente) solamente eres la madre de mi hijo, cuando el nazca  
kagome: (lo interrumpo) yo me iré de tu vida (retirando las lagrimas de mis ojos y mejillas)  
Inuyasha: no hagamos esto más difícil para ti, recuerda que dijo el doctor que si tú…  
kagome: que si me encuentro mal, afectaré al bebe ¡Ya lo sé¡

Rápidamente mi humor cambió, de tristeza y soledad, me inundó una gran ira y exploté frente a él, me levanté con furia y lo enfrenté

Kagome: solo te importa el bebé, jamás te has preocupado por mi salud, solo porque tengo a este bebé dentro de mí muestras una miseria de compasión, ojalá…. Ojalá (vuelvo a llorar) jamás hubiera tenido al bebé

Sus ojos se llenaron de ira y me abofeteó, caí sobre la cama y mi cabello cubría mi rostro enrojecido de la ira, el dolor, las lagrimas y por último, el golpe que me acababa de propiciar, gemía de dolor físico y emocional, el grande bulto de mi vientre me provocaba dolor, la posición era incomoda pero no me importaba, escuche que Inuyasha maldecía y salió de la habitación dando un portazo, seguía en la misma posición y después me levanteéy empecé a destruir todo en la habitación, cada pertenencia, después de todo también había cosas de él, dormíamos juntos y creía en mis sueños, que me amaba, que me amaba solo a mí, que estaríamos siempre juntos, que cuando me hacía suya esas palabras dulces y caricias llenas de ternura representaban el cariño que me tenía, toda ira se esfumó cuando un fuerte estruendo se escucho afuera de la habitación, me encontraba lejos de la puerta de entrada pero vi como esta salió volando y muchos trozos volaron

Kagome: ¡Qué coño¡

De la nada, empezaron a entrar varios sujetos con mascaras de payasos, ¿esto era una broma de Inuyasha?

Kagome: Inuyasha tus estúpidos juegos no van a funcionar esta vez

Estaba molesta y dolida, demasiadas emociones, estúpido embarazo que ponía mis hormonas alocadas, los sujetos seguían sin decir una palabra, solo caminaban lentamente hacia mí, me asusté y empecé a gritar el nombre de Inuyasha, también el de Kaede, el de Sesshoumaru, cualquiera que me rescatara, pero no funcionó, todo se volvió oscuro.

Sesshoumaru: ¿Otra vez de mal humor? (tono burlón)  
Inuyasha: Cállate imbécil (ignorándolo, mirando algunos papeles)  
Sesshoumaru: no logro entenderte (se sienta en la silla frente a su escritorio) tienes todo Inuyasha, una esposa joven y hermosa, algo estúpida pero hermosa, esta embarazada de casi 6 meses, te dará ese hijo que tanto anhelabas para cobrar la herencia de nuestro padre y ser más poderoso que yo y que el mismo Naraku ¿Porqué eres infeliz?  
Inuyasha: deja de molestarme Sesshoumaru, de verdad no estoy de humor  
Sesshoumaru: ¿Has peleado con ella? No me sorprende, desde que se embarazó su intimidad a disminuido, lo que me sorprende es que no busques otras compañías ¿Qué sucede hermanito? (sonriendo) ¿no quieres engañar a tu esposa?  
Inuyasha: (molesto golpea el escritorio) ¡Dije que te callaras¡  
Sesshoumaru: admítelo, te has enamorado de esa mujer (quitándole los papeles) oh vaya, que sorpresa ¿alguien esta viendo documentos de anulación de contrato?  
Inuyasha: devuélvelo Sesshoumaru, son mis asuntos  
Sesshoumaru: tienes razón, el contrato esta por terminar, falta un mes para que ese contrato termine, y bueno, ella tendría que dar a luz para esa fecha si no quiere ser hundida en la cárcel, al final de cuentas te preocupas por ella ¿Por qué no lo admites?  
Inuyasha: (suspira) la amo Sesshoumaru pero soy un mal hombre, la acabo de golpear (cubre su cabeza con sus brazos)  
Sesshoumaru: (molesto) a una mujer no se le golpea, y menos estando embarazada (se levanta de la silla) te ayudaré a modificar el contrato, pero no a tu beneficio, que se alargue hasta que el bebé crezca, lo registres y puedas dejárselo a ella  
Inuyasha: espera ¿dejárselo a ella? ¿Alejarme de mi hijo?  
Sesshoumaru: al final de cuentas tu solo lo quieres para cobrar la herencia, ella estará mejor con su familia, después de todo, desde que se casaron no la ha visto (se marcha) se feliz con la herencia

Amaba a esa maldita mujer pero no quería rebajarme a las cadenas del amor, no quería aferrarme a una mujer que al final me traicionaría, así como nuestra madre lo había echo con nuestro padre, Sesshoumaru ni se inmutaba pero nuestro padre había sufrido cuando ella se marchó, jamás volvimos a saber de ella, pero imaginar que kagome estará lejos de mi me hace odiarme y odiarla, quiero destruir el amor que ella tiene hacia mi para que la despedida sea menos dolorosa para ella, estaba por levantarme para tomar una botella de whisky y ahogar mis penas con la bebida, como siempre lo hacía pero Sesshoumaru regresó corriendo a la oficina, encendió la televisión

Inuyasha: ¿ahora que quieres?  
Sesshoumaru: hubo un atentado en la casa Inuyasha, tenemos que irnos ya

* * *

 **¡Sorpresaaaaaaaaaa¡**


	16. Chapter 15

**Personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Se prohíbe la publicación de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.**

 **Puede contener escenas fuertes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15.**

Me encuentro inquieto en el asiento del copiloto, ya le he gritado suficiente a Sesshoumaru que conduzca lo más rápido, pero solo dice que me calme.

Inuyasha: ¡No lo haré Sesshoumaru¡ Nadie contesta el maldito teléfono, no sé cómo esta Kaede y me preocupa que kagome y mi hijo se encuentren en peligro

Tenía mucho miedo, si algo le llegase a pasar a mi hijo o a kagome me moriría, no quiero perderlos, a lo lejos se ve una gran nube de humo, mientras más nos acercamos observamos que hay muchas patrullas alrededor, bomberos tratando de apaciguar las llamas que rodean la mitad de la casa, varias ambulancias y mucha gente y reporteros, no espero a que Sesshoumaru detenga el auto, salgo del mismo y corro entre la multitud

Inuyasha: ¡Déjenme pasar¡ Soy Inuyasha Taisho el dueño de la casa  
Oficial: tranquilo señor estamos controlando el fuego  
Inuyasha: ¿Dónde está mi esposa? ¿Dónde está mi nana? ¿Y los empleados? (preocupado)  
Oficial: los empleados lograron salir, la abuela se encuentra en la ambulancia (señala la ambulancia)  
Inuyasha: ¿Dónde está mi esposa? (empieza a empujar al oficial) ¡Responda¡  
Sesshoumaru: Inuyasha contrólate (alejándolo del oficial)  
Oficial: aún no tenemos reporte de su esposa señor Taisho, los empleados aseguran que se encontraba en su habitación y fue allí donde inicio todo

Mi mundo empezó a derrumbarse, ¿acaso kagome había iniciado todo?, recuerdo la pelea que tuvimos:

 _Kagome: solo te importa el bebé, jamás te has preocupado por mi salud, solo porque tengo a este bebé dentro de mí muestras una miseria de compasión, ojalá…. Ojalá (empieza a llorar) jamás hubiera tenido al bebé_

Después la abofeteé y salí furioso de la habitación para ir al trabajo, era un maldito, había lastimado a kagome y ella….

Inuyasha: ella… el..a  
Sesshoumaru: tranquilízate, dudo que kagome haya sido quien iniciara la explosión ¿Cómo lo haría? Vamos con Kaede

Mi hermano me sostenía fuertemente y caminábamos hacia donde estaba Kaede, ella se encontraba siendo atendida por una paramédico, tenía un vendaje en su ojo y se negaba a ser llevada al hospital.

Kaede: mis niños (extiende sus brazos hacia nosotros)

Ambos nos acercamos y nos refugiamos en sus brazos como si de niños fuéramos, mis lagrimas empiezan a correr y Sesshoumaru se separa, Kaede me abraza solo a mi

Inuyasha: nana… yo… yo…  
Kaede: mi niño kagome sería incapaz de hacer algo que lastimase a su bebe y a los demás en la casa  
Inuyasha: pero ella…  
Kaede: las discusiones suelen pasar ¿todo estará bien sí?  
Inuyasha: ¿Qué ha pasado con tu ojo?  
Kaede: ni yo lo recuerdo, pero vamos cariño, debemos encontrar a tu esposa

Kaede limpio las lagrimas que corrían por mis mejillas, el fuego estaba casi apagado, los bomberos ya empezaban a adentrarse a la casa, los otros empleados habían logrado salir ilesos, pero nadie tenía respuesta de donde estaba kagome, nos encontrábamos en la estación de policía, Sesshoumaru se encontraba sentado esperando mientras yo caminaba de un lado a otro

Sesshoumaru: ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te quedes quieto?  
Inuyasha: y cuantas veces te responderé que nunca, ¡mi esposa embarazada está desaparecida ¡

Ese era el estado de kagome, desaparecida, no sé cuántas horas habían pasado desde el accidente, pero ya habían registrado la escena y gracias a kami no había algún cuerpo que indicara la muerte de una persona, especialmente de mi kagome, si, mi kagome, juro que cuando la tenga conmigo la llenare de besos y le diré lo mucho que la amo y lo gilipollas que he sido con ella.

Oficial: según los peritos, en la escena se encontraron detonadores de una bomba, los cuales estaban bien escondidos, aunque la mayoría de la habitación fue destruida, quedaron ilesos estos trozos (enseñando la bolsa de plástico) vamos de nuevo señor Taisho, usted dice que discutió con su esposa  
Inuyasha: si y le repito, la dejé en la habitación, yo salí a mi trabajo  
Oficial: entrevistamos a los demás empleados y según ellos se escucharon gritos de su esposa y cosas que se rompían, al parecer estaba muy furiosa y decidió destruir la habitación, después se escuchó otro ruido más fuerte como de la puerta caerse y después, no más de 5 minutos, la explosión (deja de leer la libreta) ¿Por qué discutieron señor Taisho?  
Inuyasha: no le importa, solo busque a mi esposa

En ese momento mi celular comenzó a sonar, no tenía ganas de contestar y menos al ver que era un número desconocido

 _-¿Hola?_  
 _-Inu… Inuyasha… (voz dolida)_  
 _-¿Kagome? ¿Kagome amor mío eres tú? (preocupado y asustado) ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué paso?_  
 _-No… no lo se (empieza a llorar) tengo miedo Inuyasha, tienen mis ojos y manos vendadas, alguien sostiene el teléfono por mí, por favor rescátame -¡Cállate¡ (kagome grita y deja de hablar)_  
 _-¿Kagome? ¿Quién está allí? Maldito infeliz si lastimas a mi esposa…. Te juro que_  
 _-Hola señor Taisho ¿Cómo ha estado?_  
 _\- ¿Quién es y que quiere? (molesto)_  
 _-Soy un gran admirador suyo y simplemente quiero negociar_  
 _-¿Negociar?_

Sesshoumaru: Inuyasha usa el altavoz (susurrando)

 _-Así es, negociemos señor Taisho ¿o quiere que la vida de su hijo no nacido y esposa corran peligro?_

Fueron las últimas palabras que se escucharon, el sujeto me colgó y me volví loco, mi hermano me obligó a sentarme y el oficial solicitó ayuda de otros agentes para rastrear la llamada, sin embargo, no hubo éxito

Sesshoumaru: contrólate Inuyasha ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?  
Inuyasha: ese imbécil lastimó a kagome, ella lloraba, ella lloraba con tanto dolor y desesperación (miro fijamente a mi hermano) ¿y si la mató? ¡Maldita sea encuéntrenla¡  
Oficial: señor Taisho hacemos todo lo posible, debe entender que no tenemos suficiente información ¿tiene enemigos?  
Inuyasha: claro que los tengo (con risa burlona) soy un hombre de negocios, todos los otros emprendedores me tienen envidia  
Oficial: ¿ha despedido gente? ¿A dejado en la quiebra a alguien?  
Sesshoumaru: no, mi hermano en un meses será padre, y el dispondrá de toda la herencia que le corresponde  
Inuyasha: es cierto (cubre su rostro) la maldita herencia  
Oficial: aún no sabemos si lo que quiere es dinero  
Inuyasha: ¡Claro que es eso imbécil¡ (se levanta y se dispone a golpear al oficial)  
Sesshoumaru: detente Inuyasha (se coloca enfrente de él) ¿Qué ganaras golpeando al oficial? Deja que haga su trabajo

Pasaron 4 horas más y no teníamos respuestas, estaba pendiente de mi teléfono celular pero no había ninguna señal, Sesshoumaru se marchó, pero luego regresó con una persona que no esperaba ver

Inuyasha :¿Por qué viene contigo ese imbécil?  
Koga: lo que menos quiero es ver tu estúpida cara (molesto)  
Sesshoumaru: sean adultos por favor, koga puede ayudarnos  
Inuyasha: no, ese idiota trato de quitarme a mi esposa  
Koga: yo no sabia que kagome era tu esposa, y no me importa, esa mujer será mía  
Inuyasha: ¡Jamás¡ (me acerco y le pego un gran puñetazo en la cara)  
Koga: ¡Perro¡ (me regresa el puñetazo)  
Oficial: ¡Alto¡ ¿Qué sucede aquí? (deteniéndome)  
Policia1: Señores por favor contrólense (deteniendo a koga)  
Sesshoumaru: Nakamura te traje para que nos ayudes, no para que empeores las cosas  
Koga: ¡Suéltenme¡ (soba su mandíbula) ese es el precio que pagas por maltratar a tu esposa  
Inuyasha: tu no conoces nada Nakamura (también tomo mi mandíbula) infeliz  
Koga: la primera vez que conocí a kagome, ella lloraba amargamente  
Inuyasha: no me interesa saber como la conociste, mientras menos sepas es mejor  
Sesshoumaru: es un contrato  
koga: ¿Qué? (sorprendido)  
Inuyasha: tú cállate (molesto)  
Sesshoumaru: esa mujer era una adicta a las apuestas, perdió contra Inuyasha y a cambio de no ir a la cárcel se casó y tenia que embarazarse en un año  
Inuyasha: ¡Te dije que cierres la boca¡ (dispuesto a golpear a mi hermano pero me detiene el oficial)  
Oficial: voy a tener que encerrarlo señor Taisho, esta alterando todo  
Koga: ¡Maldito infeliz¡ (se lanza contra mi)  
Sesshoumaru: ¡Detente¡ (Detiene a koga)  
Oficial: suficiente, los dos van a la celda

Y ahora me encuentro en una celda, estoy desesperado, escucho los insultos de koga, se encuentra en la celda de a lado, pero lo ignoro al ver que mi celular empieza a sonar, número desconocido, con rapidez contesto

- _¿Hola?_  
 _-Buenas noches señor Taisho, veo que ha estado esperando mi llamada_  
 _-Se directo ¿Qué quieres?_  
 _-Usted necesita al niño ¿no?_  
 _-Devuélvame a mi esposa_  
 _-Cuando el niño nazca, nos comunicaremos, le entregaré a su heredero y usted me entregará la herencia_  
 _-¡Esta loco¡ Devuélvame a mi familia por favor_  
 _-Lo haré, cuando su familia nazca, después de todo ¿solo importa su hijo no? La mujer puede morir_  
 _-¡No se atreva a tocar a mi esposa¡ Juro que lo encontraré y lo mataré y…._

Se corta la llamada, la impotencia cae en mi y comienzo a llorar, mi mundo se está viniendo encima, mi esposa corre peligro, mi futuro hijo también, koga sigue gritando, pero ya no son insultos, pide información

Koga: ¡Maldita sea Taisho habla¡ ¿Dónde tienen a kagome?  
Inuyasha: no…. No la devolverán (sigo llorando) hasta que mi hijo nazca  
koga: ¡Debes estar bromeando¡ Rápido suelta el maldito dinero y paga para que los encuentren, kagome debe estar muy asustada, es tan frágil… ella..  
Inuyasha: ¡Cállate¡ Conozco muy bien a kagome, mi pequeña kagome….

Kagome: ¿por… porque hace esto? (mirando con temor mientras intento desatarme)  
XX: querida lo hago por tu bien, Taisho jamás te amará, el solo quiere eso (señalando mi vientre) ¿Qué crees que pase contigo después? El te botará como una basura, jamás verás a tu hijo  
Kagome: ¡Miente¡ (empiezo a llorar) Inuyasha…. El… el me ama  
XX: linda, sabes que eso no es verdad (limpia mis lagrimas) pero bueno, más te vale estar cómoda, después de todo no saldrás de aquí hasta que tu bebe nazca  
kagome: ¿estas bromeando verdad? (molesta)  
XX: no lo hago (sonríe)  
kagome: ¿Quién eres y porque nos haces daño?  
XX: algunos me conocen como viuda, pero tu esposo me conoce como madre, mucho gusto kagome, mi nombre es Izayoi, soy tu suegra 

* * *

**Ya sabemos quien secuestró a kagome**

 **¡No olviden dejar sus review¡**


End file.
